


Clandestine

by originalsadboy



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Sehun, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Rectangles, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Some Humor, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, Witches, dominant Jungkook, ha, supernatural roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalsadboy/pseuds/originalsadboy
Summary: You happen to move into a shared house after discovering you were kicked out of the dorm room due to poor planning, the thing is, there's a certain secret your roommates seem to have - not to mention what's been hiding with that certain necklace of yours. How could you possibly make it out?





	1. Basically the Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> <3

_**Everything was fucking chaotic.** _

 

There was a man chasing a fucking wolf- yes, a white wolf with an arm hanging out of its mouth as it darted off walls, furniture, the ceiling, and back and forth between going indoors and outdoors as a man - without the said arm, chased down the wolf. Screaming at the top of his lungs,” _I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU TURN INTO A WOLF, YOU TURN INTO A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!_ ”

 

“ _Yoon_! Get him to stay still a bit! I’ll slow him down!” yelled Baekhyun from the corner of the room, his small pink tongue poking out in concentration. She couldn’t believe her own eyes, but on top, his fluffy brown hair blended in was a pair of white soft pointed ears, nine long fluffy white tails poking out of his butt where his tailbone would be, and a blue fireball dancing in his palm with his long manicured nails - aiming with whatever direction the wolf ran in.

 

Another man walked out of the laundry room - Sehun if she could remember, and as he turned with a can of sparkling water in his hand, the large pair of black bird-like wings on his back knocked down a vase. Causing it to shatter on the floor,” _Awh, fuck_. Sorry, Yeol, they just sorta popped out today. I think it's the weather.”

 

Her eyes followed his line of direction, and on the kitchen counter was Chanyeol.

 

_Levitating._

 

In mid-air. Lying down with his leg propped up with an arm holding his head as he floated up and down as his eyes mindlessly gazed at the floating old book in front of him,” _Eh_ , I’ll fix it later. Jungkook, get them to stop running - _they’re noisy,_ ” he waved off to the mess unfolding in front of him.

 

“You do it,” narrowed Jungkook, wiping away a red pool around his lips as he licked his porcelain fangs clean - in front of him was one of those blood bags with a pink straw poking out of it,” You're a witch, all you have to do is snap your fingers, and it's fixed.  _What can I do?_ ”

 

“ _You can hiss at them to death,_ ” laughed Jimin, walking into the kitchen from the back door, his lower legs clung with purple and blue holo like scales - large fins poking out his calfs with a towel clung on his low hips,” Or throw garlic at them, _I don’t know,_ your usual vampire shit.”

 

“ _God_ , what’s you with being naked all the time!”

 

Jimin shrugged, shaking the water out of his hair that turned it dry in a near instant,” I was raised in the nude. What mermaid do you see with clothes?”

 

“Aren’t you suppose to have like- _a shell bra?_ ” asked another with black hair, the man with the arm missing. Clearly giving up on his hunt after the wolf, the white wolf himself looked a bit sad that the man gave up with chasing after him, and dropped the arm and went off to bite at Jimin's legs.

 

“Aren’t mummy’s suppose to be wrapped in toilet paper?-  _Tae, don't bite me!_ ”

 

“ _Touché._ ”

 

“Hey, guys,” spoke Sehun, the group stopping to acknowledge the man. Kida noticed his blazing eyes were gazing heavily at her as it nearly bore a hole through her head,” Who invited the Moon Rabbit?”

 

♡

 

I also made mood boards, ha. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know dude, I get kinda self-conscience about my writing too, like- if it's not good enough, but welp. What can you do, am I right? I hope you enjoy!

 

She didn’t know how many fucking times she managed to sigh today, and goddamn it, if she had a dollar for every fucking time she did. The small blonde was sure to be a fucking millionaire in the next ten minutes.  
  
  
  
It shouldn’t have happened like this, it really shouldn’t have, _but alas,_ fate always liked to bite her in the ass.  
  
  
  
Leaning back into the old cafe booth, she was _freakin_ ’ exhausted to the near point of no return as she let out another long sigh in defeat, running a hand through her short blonde hair to ease whatever left of her nerves.  
  
  
  
The small bag she brought with her was resting by her feet; all she ever sought she'd need for the move since she really couldn't afford to bring much else. The move was too expensive as it was, and rest the school practically paid for everything else - all she had to do was figure out how to get there.  
  
  
  
Kaede was born and raised in some small mountain village several hundred miles away hidden in the deep deep forest far, far away from any near sign of civilization. In which, you needed to hike over two mountains, a raging river, and maybe a wolf hiding in a cave - she didn’t remember, she usually runs as quick as she can pass that part. A journey that no one wanted to take; to either leave or to find.

  
  
One of everything you’d ever really need to have a functioning comforting place is what her elders thought when they first settled - all those hundreds of years ago, and it turns out they were right. One post office, one police station, one gas station, one grocery store, one elementary, middle, high school, and other miscellaneous things. Hell, you only ever got basic cable so deep in the woods with only four fucking channels. No one even had cell phones, seeing everyone was within walking distance.  
  


Everyone knew everyone. No one was a stranger to anyone, and news traveled fast amongst the small community. It was a small simple place like that.  
  


A place; in which she knew she had to _fucking_ leave soon or she’d just end up jumping off a cliff to get some excitement into her boring routine life. No way in hell was she going to work on the lettuce farm with her parents and cousins, no way was she just going to marry the guy - bless, Jongchan, but he just bites his nails way too much, down the street just to keep tradition within the family, and no way in hell was she going to just live in some quiet village hidden in the woods for the rest of her life.  
  


_Thus, she strived fucking hard for herself._  
  


Kaede worked her fucking ass off to get a scholarship to some college in the nearby big city to get that one-way ticket she needed out of that place. And after years of a constant two hours of sleep on a near daily basis schedule from studying and working in the grocery store to save up the money, she knew her parents couldn’t afford, and she fucking did it.  
  


Kaede left with happy tears as she watched nearly half the town wish good luck in her new life when a taxi came to get her to take to the nearest train station to begin her adventure. She was going to work hard for the simple people of the village because they deserved what the world had to offer, and she promised to come back with just that.  
  


_But alas._  
  


Last fucking minute, the campus security told her that she had five minutes to leave their campus before they drag her out themselves when she threatened to stab the dorm management with a Starbucks straw when they sold her room, the very last fucking room, to some asshole that enrolled last minute and happened to just have a lot of money and wanted a room to themselves.  
  


They said she was trespassing and told her to leave before they kicked her out and called the cops. To which, she flipped them off and promised they were blessed that she didn’t return to set all their eyebrows on fire in there sleep.  
  


So, there she was; at the same cafe from earlier, she came to when she had first arrived and needed something to quench her thirst from the long hours of traveling. Kaede decided to sit at the very far end from everyone else because she knew it’d give fewer stares when she kept banging her head on the table out of defeat and frustration.  
  


_Like, what was she going to do?_  


  
_What was she going to fucking do?_  
  


In the last attempt before crying home, she tried calling the last Craigslist, newspaper, and fucking flyer ad she could find for someone needing a new roommate. This area was particular for college bustling kids; it was an area for everything they needed from entertainment, cheap food, and especially fucking housing, but alas. Everyone she called either said they had a roomie or their budget was just too much for her expense. She just needed somewhere to eat and sleep, not some freaking five-star castle.  
  


Kaede rubbed her temples in defeat, she couldn’t go back home now - she’d bring goddamn shame to her own name if she did. She didn’t know where she could possibly go, anyhow right now. She couldn’t live out of a hotel until she found a home, the money would be drained right on the spot, and she didn’t know anyone around since she just moved here less than six hours ago.  
  


Shit, at this point, she’d suck some dick just to have a roof over her head tonight. Wait, _no_. She wouldn't do that. She hasn't sucked a human carrot before anyhow. She'd probably bite it off from instinct.

  
  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” a voice startled her to the right of the booth, and she looked up with tired eyes.  
  
  
  
The stranger peered down at her with a bright boxey smile - nearly making her damn squint from how radiant it was. Dressed in a baggy brown shirt with a few rips here and there and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, he had an edgy look to him with his metal accessories, and slight black eyeliner rimming his waterline. His hair was black and styled to be a bit messy, but his vibrant brown eyes shined from the faint sunlight from outsight - making Kaede think he probably was friendly.

  
  
Even though she didn't want to admit it, he was utterly handsome compared to most of the boys back home, and she nearly had troubles breathing just looking at him. He offered a sincere kind smile to her tired eyes, having one cup of iced coffee in one hand and a pink drink in another - something that she had ordered earlier, to which she had noticed her own cup happened to be empty.    
  


“I got you this, if that's cool. I noticed you’ve been here for a while now and you look a bit stressed out - I hope this will help,” he settled the drink down in front of her, and she straighten out her back to make sure she didn’t seem too much like a crazy slob from banging her head against the table earlier.  
  
  
  
Finding a smile back at him, and his eyes nearly twinkled,” I hope you don’t think this is like -  _creepy_ . I was just waiting for my friend to get off work, and I couldn’t help notice you _almost cracked your skull on the_ _tabl_ _-_ I mean, you just looked like you needed a boost.”

  
  
“No, I don’t think it’s creepy. It’s actually a very kind gesture of you and thanks you so much, _Mister_...? ” she implied for a name.  
  


“ _Baekhyun_. Byun Baekhyun, at your service Miss…? ”

  
  
She laughed how he played her little game back, and she introduced herself with a near shining grin,” I’m Kaede Hwang.”  
  


“What a lovely name. Are you a foreigner?”  
  


“Thank you, and no, I'm from around here. My mum named me after some cartoon she watched as a kid; she said it was her childhood dream to do so,” she nodded with a smile and he let out a small laugh at her comment, taking the drink Baekhyun bought for her into her hands,” Do you want to sit with me for awhile and chat? You did buy me a drink, and all. You don’t have too, of course, I’m just looking for some time to kill for a while, since I’m going to be here for a bit.”  
  
And Baekhyun gladly accepted her offer as he slid into the booth seat opposite of hers,” Wow, all I have to do is buy you something to get you to talk to me? _Noted_ .”

  
  
“Please, I’ll run your bank account dry, _honey_ .”  
  


“My bank account looks like a phone number, _princess_ , don’t worry.”  
  
The two started to chat and chat the afternoon away, neither a dull moment in the conversation. Baekhyun’s sense of humor had her dying on her feet, and his smile never faded a moment he met her. It did fade though when she told him how shitty the day went after arriving into town - how she went from small-time farm girl to maybe college drop out because she didn’t have a place to stay.  
  


_“ What a_ _fuck_ ,” he shook his head in disbelief after taking a sip of his coffee,” We should set their eyebrows on fire.”  
  


“That’s what I’m sayin’!”  
  


Baekhyun let out a hearty laugh that the both of them were on the same page, and she grinned along before trailing her eyes out to the quiet side street to the side - watching the small traffic of cars buzz by on the brick road and the people riding by on their bikes on such a nice day. He seemed a bit lost in thought as he began to drum his fingers against the countertop, staring at some bird that was resting outside.  
  


“You know,” he began after several moments of silence,” I can help you out, I just happen to have a room where you can stay.”  
  


“ _I don’t want to die_.”  
  


He laughed aloud again at how quickly she responded without hesitation,” _No, no, no._  You're taking that wrong.”  
  


And she quirked a brow at him to continue, he shook his head before grinning again.  
  


“I live in a shared house with a couple of my friends from childhood, and our old roomie moved out a couple of weeks ago because he found some like girlfriend or some bullshit. We were about to put it in the papers that the room was open, but we’re _all_ pretty lazy," he helplessly shrugged, Kaede awed at the thought.  
  


"Anyhow, the guy moved out and we got a spare room. I mean, we’re all either not home or in our own rooms, so you don’t have to worry about privacy issues or whatever. The owner respects privacy, and most of the rooms are soundproof too with locks. It’s about a five-minute walk to the uni, and we got an extra bike in the shied if you’re lazy, and I’ll be happy to drive you if you ever need it. The rent is nearly dirt cheap because the asshole who owns the place paid off the house years ago, and just needs pocket money-”  


  
“ Sign me up! ” she nearly yelled, slamming her fists down onto the table as she stood up straight out of her seat, and Baekhyun just blinked at her wildly with a confused expression - nearly all conversation within the small cafe stopped to look at her with a dirty eye causing her to push a stray hair behind her ear as she let out a small chuckle,” It’s not like that- _I just mean,_ it's’ going to take a while for me to find a job, and if the rent is dirt cheap - I’m sure that’d help me a lot..."  


  
Kaede let out a tired chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck," Classes start this week, and I think my options are limited as it is. What can a I do on a tight budget, ya know? ”  


  
Baekhyun nodded in understanding,” I get it,  _hell_ , the dirt cheap rent is part of the reason why I live there.”  
  


“What’s the other reason?” she peered.  
  


“All of my roommates are fucking insane, and it’s _great_. Its like were living in a sims game on crack.”  
  


Kaede laughed rather loudly with him, wiping away a stray tear and Baekhyun’s shoulders just bounced with a light chuckle.       
  


“Do you want to see the place? I’m actually on my way back right now,” he stated, checking his watch for the time,” I don't think my friend's going to get off for quite some time, so I'll just come see him later. And now that I mention it, it looks like that good for nothing landlord is home right now.”  
  


Kaede knew what her mother always said about getting into cars with strangers, but honestly, fuck it. She literally had no other choice. The sun was going down, and sure she had enough cash for a hotel, but how long could she possibly stay in one until she found a place to live?  
  
  
  
It was practically wasting money she didn’t have until she could find a decent place, and shit. If the chance did arise, her mother did always teach her to grab it by the balls, and just fucking go for it. Besides, the smiles and the way Baekyun laughed was just all too kind for someone who could be a potential murder.  
  


“ _Eh, why not?_ ” What's the worst that can happen?  
  


Baekhyun was nice enough to help her with her bag into his rather expensive looking car, to which he chuckled when she asked if he’s in the mafia because no young college kid could afford a car like that.  
  


“ _Nah_ , my parent’s just spoil me.”  
  


“ Daddy, spoil me too. ”

  
  
“My father is happily married, thank you very much.”  
  


And the ride was a rather quick one from the cafe to a small quiet neighborhood. Kaede decided to enjoy the quiet suburb roadside and took to look at the scenery to her new home for the next four or so years - barely toning out Baekhyun’s cheesy jokes as the drive continued. She also tried to make a mental side note to map out the way back just in case Baekhyun was actually going to kill her, and sell her body parts for cheap scraps.  
  
  
  
The houses were absolutely extravagant when he turned into a certain neighborhood that she could see the tops of the university over the nearing horizon, and she practically had to kiss her wallet goodbye - no way in hell could she afford to live in such a nice place.  
  


The sun was out and shining, there were kids out with clique lemonade stands and playing ball while screaming in laughter, old people holding hands and walking down the streets, laughter and music filled the air with every several feet as the car neared, the houses all looked modern and nothing but fucking nice with every house with a white picket fence, and practically an apple pie hanging out of the window sill. It was the epitome of clique rich neighborhoods, and yet, she beamed at the thought to live in such a place.  
  


Kaede practically drooled at the sight of seeing herself fit into a place like this. Not really noticing the car come to an abrupt halt until Baekhyun let out a soft cough to catch her attention.  
  


“Welp, we’re here," sighed Baekhyun, turning off the car," _Home sweet home_ .”  
  


Her eyes practically lit up at the sight of the rest of the neighborhood, but it fucking went to pure dull shit when she noticed that the home they pulled in front of - wasn’t like everyone’s else's.  
  


There was an ominous literal thunder cloud just looming above the home, thunder striking every six seconds and made her yelp in fright in her seat.  
  
  
  
The large black house had about three floors that rested on an eerie hill - the wood of the home literally threatening to fall off as the light autumn air breezed past, with utterly large windows that looked like they didn’t let a shed of sun in because they were painted indeed a solid black, there happened to be a sun porch but she didn’t dare imagine herself drinking coffee anywhere near that with the luminous green eyes that peered out from under the porch and it fucking began snarling when she started to stare too much at it. The grass was literally just crispy death yellow, the sidewalk looked like you could barely step on it or you might end up with a sprained ankle.  And there happened to be a black cat, just lying down and swinging its tail with the wind on the porch as it stared at her with those piercing yellow eyes.  
  


This was the ultimate clique of haunted houses.  
  


“You gonna get out or what, princess?” asked Baekhyun, already opening her door.  
  


Kaede was in a dazed in more shock then amazement, reluctantly getting out of the vehicle, but did nonetheless. Nodding thanks to Baekhyun, and he just shut the door behind her.  
  


“No wonder _why_ the rent is cheap,”

  
  
Baekhyun chuckled with a shrug,” It does look like a shit hole, I know, but it has character to it. The inside is nicer though.”  
  


Kaede nearly scoffed with a sly eye roll - making Baekhyun mimic one back,” _Character?_ A fucking haunted house is  _character_ _?”_  
  


“It’s the owner's aesthetic,” he shrugged again helplessly in his own surrender,” Come on, let’s get inside before he leaves soon.”  
  


The small blonde let out a very long sigh to reassure herself of that horrifying decision she knew she was going to regret soon,” Whatever did I get myself into ,” and thankfully, Baekhyun was already halfway up the driveway with her small bag, not hearing a word she said.  
  


"Hey, dude, haven’t seen you in a bit. New roomie, cutie, huh?" greeted Baekhyun to the black cat resting on the porch from what Kaede spotted earlier when they arrived in the driveway, to which it just hopelessly meowed at before getting up to leave. Swaying its hips from side to side in a sassy motion. Disappearing somewhere on its way into the backyard, making Kaede lift her eyebrow in pondering why Baekhyun was talking to a god damn cat.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun must have noticed her staring and turned to look over his shoulder to laugh helplessly at her,” You know how cats can be!”  
  
  
  
“I’m more of a dog person.”  
  
  
  
The house really was better on the inside compared to the exterior, and he did make her eat her words when they both walked through the front door.  
  
  
  
There was a large hallway insight that spread into the rest of the large downstairs - a big spiraling staircase to her right-hand side that probably went up to the other levels. The walls were a dressed in a creamy white at looked clean and untouched, and the floors were a dark wood and polished - everything inside was modern and updated.  
  
“Nice, _huh_? ” teased Baekhyun, noticing her shocked expression with her jaw nearly dropped - to which she just happened to elbow him to his side to silence him.

  
  
He laughed as he rubbed his side to ease the faint pain away, and began informing her on the bare basics,” There’s the living room, dining - in which we never fucking use but you’re free to use whatever as long as you clean, the kitchen, and a spare bathroom and laundry room are down here. There's a basement too, but I advice you to stay away from there- Scratch that. _Don’t ever go down there._ That’s the biggest no-no. You follow?”  
  
  
  
Kaede just eagerly nodded. Seeing that all she needed was provided for her was on the upper levels and not the lower ones.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun let out a small smile,” Good girl. Anyhow, whatever you buy and you don’t wanna share, leave a note on it, but other than that, everything is basically shared around here. Except ya know, clothes and undies and all that stuff. We have a lotta parties here too sometimes because ya know, you’re boy Baekhyun has to keep up his rep .,” he popped the " _P_ " as he exaggerated with the snap of the waistband his pants.  


  
Kaede let air pass her lips to something like a scoff, and Baekhyun elbowed her this time with a playful roll of his eyes.  
  


He let out a small laugh again, “And the bedrooms are upstairs.No one is allowed in someones else's room without their permission, so note that. That’s a serious rule around here, apparently , and all the doors have locks on em too,”  
  


“Just how many of you guys live here?” Kaede asked, looking mindlessly at some old painting on the wall.  
  


“Just 8 of us, some of us go to the uni down the street, while the rest are just trying to figure out what they’re doing with their lives. We’re all basically insane brothers here after living with each other for so long. We run around in our undies and what not, _little savages_ as one would say.”  
  


“ _Wow_ ," she humored," Hopefully, I make it out alive.”  
  


Baekhyun scoffed,” Please, _princess_ , you’re not even that cute.”  
  


“ I TAKE FULL OFFENSE .”

  
  
“Oh , _hello_ ,” greeted a low voice from the staircase, to which they both turned their heads too.

  
  
A slightly-tall and well-built man wearing black attire with ripped skinny jeans, white tee, and leather jacket greeted them at the top of the steps. His pink hair looked a bit curly in a perm - but done nicely in a messy sense, and his lips utterly plump and inviting. Making her nearly bite her lip at the sight, but his eyes under those dorky glasses made her swoon even more.  One of his eyes were a dazzling blue that reminded her of the winter sky that her younger brother and her would stare at in the early morning while the other one was a deep yellow - like the harvest moon that reminded her of the days helping her father work the fields into the late night, and she thought they were both absolutely beautiful.  
  


“ _Hyung!_ ” smiled Baekhyun at the man, Baekhyun looked at her, “This is Kaede. She's trying to rent out our spare room. I saw her struggling at the cafe waiting for the little bitch to get off from work, and I decided to help her out. Kaede, this is Jin. He’s our king and landlord.”  
  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, Jin. I’m Kaede Hwang, but you can call me Kaede,” she greeted back, trying her best at whatever small people skills she had learned from working shitty customer service, reaching out to shake his hand.

  
  
Jin walked to the bottom of the long staircase to greet the both of them with the few strides he took with his long legs, and laughed at Baekhyun’s comment with a wave of his hand,” No, I’m not. I’m just your average homeowner. And nice to meet you too, Kaede. I’m Seokjin, though, I go by Jin around these parts. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
  
  
  
He gently took her hand into his with a firm, but soft handshake, making Kaede’s heartbeat nearly skip by both his handsome face and his gentlemen like attitude. He dropped it as he felt it was long need, smiling after.  
  


Baekhyun smirked with a huff, “If you manage my money, _honey_ , you are _my_ king.”  
  


Jin rolled his eyes before turning to her with a soft grin, his soft eyes gazing over her for a quick second, and she hoped he didn't notice the shiver that shot down her spine from the way he stared rather intensely, but he seemed like he did with the way his eyes shined a bit as he smiled again,” So, are you really interested in the room?”    
  


“Yeah! I really am. I was basically kicked out of my dorm, and I’m on the streets right now. I was promised cheap rent, it’s close to school too, so ya know, why not? I was lucky enough for Baekhyun to find me, and I’m grateful. I’m looking to move in as soon as possible, if that’s okay.”  
  


Jin nodded in understanding,” That’s totally fine. Just give me the rent whenever you can manage, and don’t worry about not being on time monthly - as long as you do happen to pay me. I'm not really too strict on that. I paid this house of years ago, and I just use the rent money to cover the miscellaneous things."  
  


"I’m sure Baek can show you around and help you get accommodated with all that jazz, I don’t have many rules around here, anyhow. Play nice with the other kiddos here, don’t break anything, and I won’t have a problem with you.  I’m on my way to do some…," he paused a bit like he was finding the right words to say before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stumbled upon himself," _Uhm_ \- shopping, and I’m kinda late  _sooooo_ see you kids, later!”  
  


And with that, Jin smiled happily to the point where his eyes turned into crescents at the confused two before grabbing a set of keys on the key holder by the door. He whisked the two off with a nod of his head, slipping out of the door without another word, and the door shut behind him with a loud thud.  
  


“Well, that was… _easy_ ,” she commented after a moment of silence, still astonished on how quick you become settled in her new home.  
  


Baekhyun chuckled with ease,” He’s a pretty odd guy, but hey! I can show you around now, how cool is that?”  
  


Kaede punched Baekhyun’s shoulder rather playfully,” How is that cool?”  
  


“You’ll be hanging out with me all day, duh?”  
  


“ KMS .”  
  


“That’s not very nice.”  
  


The two looked at each other for a brief moment, before eruptingin a small laughing fit causing each of them to hold their stomachs in laughter for whatever reason. Kaede really weren't sure why herself, but being around Baekhyun just seemed so natural. Not in a romantic way or anything, but in a way where he was like a lost long older brother and it made her feel at ease to be in his presence.  
  


Baekhyun led her around the downstairs first, and she decided to settle the luggage a bit by the door until later. Kaede entered through the long hallway, the kitchen opened up to her right side that was large and open with a bar and several stools that lined the island. While the left opened to the living room, a large L shaped red couch to fill several people, a television with gaming consoles, and several black bookcases lined up with books and figures.  
  


“ _Wow_ ,” she muttered, tracing a hand along the back of the couch,” for a frat house, you guys sure do keep the place clean.”  
  


Baekhyun looked like he had a thought in mind before he scratched the back of his head with a loopy smile,” Jin uses his mag-  _uhm_ _\- fuck-_ has a maid that comes in from time to time, _yeah_ \- that’s believable .”

  
  
Kaede couldn’t hear the last part he said since he muttered it under his breath, but she didn’t take it much of it to mind. She just nodded innocently along without much thought to it.  
  


“There’s a pool outside too cause one of the guys here loves to swim a lot - like everything here is free game. As long as you clean up after yourself and ya know, don’t steal people's shit. Our home is now your home.”  
  


“I’ll be sure to jack only your stuff then,” she joked along, and Baekhyun held a hand up to his chest like he took some offense and she just laughed back at him.  


  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes at her with a smirk before leading her back over to the stairs, he grabbed the suitcase from her. Bickering that he could at least help with this since she said she didn't need help doing any moving in, and she couldn’t get another word in when he started to walk up the stairs; yelling back to tease her to catch up.  
  


Sighing in defeat, Kaede followed behind him and noticed about six old looking-doors throughout the large hallway. Several of the doors had numbers on them with numbers one through five and she counted each one slowly as she followed them. Baekhyun happening to just stop at the one with the golden plaque a number 3.  
  


“This is yours,” he mentioned with a point of his thumb, and you walked up to his side,” there’s a bathroom on each floor at the end of the hall. There are more rooms upstairs, but you don’t need to concern yourself with that. Jin is up there and if you ever need him, his room is number nine. Mine happens to be five,” and he pointed at the door at the end of the hall near the restroom.  
  


“Feel free to come see me whenever you need it, princess.”  
  


Kaede didn’t know what to say when he finished, so she just hugged Baekhyun in a near vice grip - nearly knocking the air out of him until he chuckled and returned the hug back.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun was sure his eyes turned and dilated to his natural abnormal clear blue, but he was glad she held him a bit longer until he blinked them back to normal as he calmed himself down. Her scent was just something Baekhyun hasn’t gotten ahold of in years, and it was nothing but intoxicating and it took him nearly all his willpower to not peer deeper into what it was.

  
  
“What’s that for?” he asked when she pulled back.  
  


Kaede just shrugged back hands loosely rocking to her sides,” I have no words to explain how thankful I am for you. If you didn’t find me, I probably won’t be sleeping in a warm bed tonight. I’m forever in your debt, _Baek_ , I really mean that. Despite you not knowing me, or if you’re just putting pity on me, thank you.”  
  


Kaede rose on the tip of her toes to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek with a soft kiss, and he blushed at the small gesture.  
  


“If you’re so thankful,” happily grinned Baekhyun from near ear to ear when she pulled away with a sly grin - not really believing her own boldness; it just felt right at the time,” let’s go out sometime and watch a movie sometime?”  
  


“I’d love to,” Kaede smiled back, and Baekhyun mimicked one back.  
  


Baekhyun mentioned again the room was hers and said Jin was probably going to give her a set of house and room keys when he gets back, and he turned back towards the staircase - saying he really needed to go and pick up his friend by now. He wished her a good night as he disappeared down the stairs, leaving her to yourself as she headed into her new room.  
  


The room Kaede walked into was utterly enormous and bigger than anything those dorms had to offer. A large wooden bed was in the center with white bed sheets and poofy pillows that were well made, the large windows brought in just enough sunlight from the outside to make the room feel homey - despite the raging ominous thunderstorm from outside. The room wasn’t too extravagant, though. The only furniture in the room was a dresser, nightstand, a desk with a small lamp, and a television in front of the bed.  
  


But Kaede loved it anyhow, it was her new home, and in all honesty; she really couldn't wait to meet the rest of the residents. Baekhyun and Jin was nothing, but kind to her, meeting the rest just made her near giddy.  
  


Kaede flopped on the bed with a shrill of glee, rolling around in the rather fresh sheets, and as the sunset rays hit she on the bed as she got comfy. She clinched the light pink pendant necklace that dangles against her chest, something her mother made her promise to never, ever take off when she left the village.  
  
_No matter_ _what._  
  
And soon enough with how the lulling warm sunlight hit her as you lied on the bed, Kaede soon began to feel herself fall asleep as her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
  
  
♡  
  
  
  
After quite some time and a dry throat later, and her body nearly falling off the bed before she managed to catch herself in a tired haze. Kaede groaned with annoyance at her old habitfrom falling asleep at the hand of the sun and looked at the time with the phone in her back pocket. It just happened to be nearly midnight, which she really couldn’t tell due to the weather outside since it was a shrilling thunderstorm striking with dark clouds covering the house.  
  
Naps were something she always tried to avoid since she didn’t sleep well when bedtime was due. So, here she was just staring at the ceiling for the next ten minutes.  
  
  
  
Was there anything to do anyhow?  
  
  
  
Kaede knew she couldn't just wander the house so late to explore the rest of the house and get herself better well adjusted; worried that she'd wake the other residents. No one back home had a handy phone, so she couldn't call any of her friends. Kaede wasn't one for television since it was just too much drama for her to keep up with, and she didn’t have the attention span to keep up with books nowadays.  
  


Sliding off the bed with a tired growl, she shimmed her way over to the suitcase she had brought along to unzip it. Seeing that packing was probably the only thing she could do to pass the time.  
  
  
  
To then only groan at the sight of her mother used, at least, one roll of duct tape per “ breakable ” item before she had left; since she didn’t think her daughter was capable of doing such a thing likepack. Kaede tried to open it with her hands and then tried to bite it open with her dull teeth to no prevail. She groaned in utter frustration and opted to go look in the kitchen for some scissors or a knife since the majority of the shit she brought with her was wrapped in her mum's suburb wrapping.  
  


The hallways were dark, save for some light illuminating from the two rooms next to her own, and the bathroom door was slightly open with the lights on as well. Kaede felt the hallway a bit eerie like something was bound to jump out and stab her senseless with a toothpick, but nonetheless, she crept her way down the steps despite the old staircase creaking with every slight step.  
  


Kaede sighed at the tedious venture as she tried to keep quiet to no avail, and as soon as her foot placed on the last step; she felt a sense of danger begin to scream through her as the back hairs on her neck begun to arise inalarment. She tried to snap her head in the direction her body screamed to run from, but a hand so tight around her wrist had her crying out in pain; feeling a bruise beginning to form.  
  
  
  
A dark figure loomed into sight, pushing their body flesh against hers as it pressed her up into the near door. She tried to scream, but it shoved a hand over her mouth right in the nick of time, exposing her neck to the side as it silenced her, and bit into her plump flesh as it ripped through the thin layer of skin with its knife-like fangs. Making her scream against the hand.  
  
  
  
“ _I’m sorry, just stay still_."  
  
  
  
  
  
♡

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter two ♡

She awoke in a near startle.

  
  


Feeling her body run in a cold sweat as her body shot straight up as she gasped for air like a mad-woman that hasn’t inhaled oxygen in years. The pain that shot through her earlier felt like sheer agony as she tried to scream out for help, but her body went rigid before she could against the attackers vice grip around her neck and wrist. She could practically hear her own body shake, and to her dreading horror, she could hear him swallowing every gulp of blood from her neck and-

  
  


“Hey, _hey_ , calm down, girlie,” eased a very unfamiliar face, easing her back down onto the familiar fluffy bed. Kaede tried to kick him away, still in shock from her assailant, but the sincere smile he gave started made to make her feel a bit at ease and reluctantly comply, lying back down with the help of his calming hands. Taking comfort again in the fluffy mattress as she tried to sigh down her own racing heart rate,” I’m not going to hurt you.”

  
  


Kaede couldn’t remember this face from earlier, but he didn’t seem like he meant her any kind of harm - that bright smile of his looking down at her was all too comforting to be fake. His skin was toned and bronzed, dark hair hanging over his shining brown eyes, and that goofy grin he gave her was just too nice for her to see him as lethal. Sitting down on the edge of the bedside as he peered down at her at a distance that was reassuring, but comforting at the same time.

  
  


“ _Who_ … are you?” Kaede asked after a couple of minutes of shared silence between the two.

  
  


He looked a bit shocked, and chuckled to himself - like he completely forgotten something, looking at her with a soft grin again,” I’m sorry. This must’ve been weird waking up to some stranger.”

  
  


She couldn't help, but nod along, and he let out another small laugh at that.

  
  


He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck,” Jin runs a lot of errands throughout the day, and since I’m the only one not busy right now, he wanted me to look after you until you woke up. I’m Jongin, I live upstairs in 8. I go to the uni just like you, third year.”

  
  


Kaede rasped out her name and how nice it was to meet him, sighing as fatigue began to hit her. Her body felt like every ounce of energy she had was literally sucked right out. Alas though, she eased a smile a bit when the man repeated her name under his own breath with a small grin.

  
  


She looked up at the worried man when he noticed her expression fading a bit grim,” W-What happened? Last night… I remember going downstairs to get a pair of scissors last night, then… something… _bit_ me….”

  
  


Quickly, Kaede ran a hand up to the spot she swore she felt a... _something_ … sink into her neck. The wound she swore was there had vanished though - like it was never there, to begin with, the smooth skin of her neck greeting her shaking fingers instead.

  
  


Jongin softly scoffed, looking down at the young girl with worrisome eyes,” I think you just fainted from exhaustion yesterday. _You know_ , getting kicked out and trying to find a new place and all, you must’ve been drained,” he shrugged when she looked at him like he hit it dead on the nail,” Baek and Jin told me about how you ended up here yesterday. You're a tough cookie, I gotta say. I would've just went home, but here you are, good job - kiddo.”

  
  


Kaede slightly pondered on what he said, thinking about what he said seemed reasonable or not, but after a couple of minutes of just staring up at his dazzling eyes that looked so kind and reassuring. She just slowly shook her head in agreement,” Yeah… _yeah_ … I guess you’re right… _I just-_ Yeah, you’re right. I felt dizzy when I hit the floor… To think of it, I didn’t really have anything to eat yesterday, I probably did just faint.”

  
  


“Is that so?” he asked with a grin, getting up from the edge of the bed,” Okay! How are you feeling right now? Good to go? Good, then let’s go out!"

  
  


Blinking up at him, Kaede looked at him in a daze," _Out?_ "

  
  


"Yeah, wanna come? I’ll take you to go get some lunch and we can go shopping for some stuff you probably need for your room and class. I couldn’t help, but notice you just brought that small bag you. Class starts soon, and you'll probably be busy around then. Let’s go shopping to get you whatever you need, my treat. I'm not doing anything anyhow until later in the day, it'd be nice to get to know you more too, you know?”

  
  


Kaede stared at him wide-eyed, unsure if you heard him correctly,” _Wh-What?_ _Really?_ Why? I can't possibly take your money.”

  
  


Jongin nodded with a grin, his hands resting on his hips,” I’m not paying for anything, kiddo," he reassured," Jin noticed your bare luggage too, and asked to me take you out to pick up whatever you'd like. He just gave me his credit card and told me to take care of you. We can blow the card too; so get as much as you'd like, this asshole is rich anyhow. And consider it my treat too, for you know. Passing out on the stairs, and nearly giving yourself a concussion on our watch. Lifting you up here by myself was quite the chore.”

  
  


She blinked mindlessly at him again,” _You_ were the one that carried me upstairs?”

  
  


"I sure did. Well, _Jung_ -," he nodded off before stopping himself, rubbing the back of his neck yet again like he was thinking of something to say off the tip of his tongue - catching himself in a cough instead, making her quirk a brow up at him," _Uhm_ \- Yeah, I got home from dance practice, and your big butt was practically taking up the whole staircase. I couldn’t just leave you.”

  
  


She scoffed at him with a roll of her eyes,” _Big butt?!_ ”

  
  


Jongin let out a laugh at her reaction, while she just scoffed helplessly.

  
  


“I mean- if it's really okay. I appreciate it, and I'll pay him back,” Kaede grinned after giving it a quick thought, sitting up on the bed as she looked up at him.

  
  


Jongin shook his head,” Don't even worry about it, if anything, just make Jin a thank you card or do a favor for him some time. Now, let's go- I mean, you look like shit right now though-”

  
  


And she left out a loud scoff at that, to which he playfully rolled his eyes too," Says you, I'm _400% style_. I was voted prettiest girl in our village twice in the fifth grade, I'll have you know."

  
  


Jongin let out an amused whistle," Watch out y'all, we got a _premature_ beauty on the loose."

  
  


Kaede threw a pillow at him, to which he easily swatted away with a grin, " _Jongin!_  Where's Baekhyun? He's nicer!"

  
  


Jongin shrugged," I'm not his mom, if anything, I think he’s out working or bothering _bitch boy_ at work again. Despite how many times I ask him to pick me up when I work because my job is literally halfway across town while that _whiny_ child is a ten-minute walk from here and- _argh_ , _whatever_."

  
  


“ _So_ , go get ready and all that jazz,” he grinned brightly yet again that,” We’ll get going around… like eleven? I'll be waiting for you downstairs around then, cool?”

  
  


Kaede nodded with a tired grin,” Yeah, okay, can do. Thanks, Jongin-" she paused though, trying to find the words she needed that lumped in the back of her throat," I mean- _wait_ -”

  
  


The man stood up, but he stopped in his tracks as he looked down at her with wary eyes. She merely grasped the sheets tightly to ease her racing thoughts as she tried to clarify what she wanted to say correctly; not wanting to make a fool of herself.

  
  


"Something on your mind?" he asked, tilting his head in a rather curious way when she started to anxiously started to bite her bottom lip.

  
  


"I _just_ \- I'm just _curious_ on why you're all being so kind to me..." she managed to say in a mere whisper, but with the way Jongin was looking at her now, he seemed to hear it," I mean, where I come from people are just naturally kind to one another because we grew up with one another, but I read about the city and people here and- It might seem strange to say, but people here aren't usually kind to strangers like me, _aren't they?_  So, I just _wanted_ to know why- _Why_ are you all being so kind to me? Taking me in _so_ easily? Taking me to buy things without a fuss? _So, why-_ "

  
  


Kaede must have been so lost in her rant that she didn't notice her voice was shaking and her tears threatening to fall until Jongin patted a comforting hand on the top of her head. Maybe it was because she wasn't accumulated to such kindness or she didn't know how to handle it either, so she wasn't too sure herself why a stray tear fell, but Jongin assured her with a soft hush as he whipped it away quickly with the back of his thumb causing her breath to hitch at such a kind gesture.

  
  


"Well, there's _really_ no reason to it," he grinned after a short time had passed, as his comforting hand never left - his fingers threaded comfortably through her blonde hair to assure her of his presence. Kaede let out a soft gasp out of shock, not really expecting that answer, but Jongin's grin never flatted," Should there be a reason on why we want to help you out? We help you out because we want to. We're kind to you because _well_ \- I don't think there's a reason on why you have to be kind to someone, don't you think? If anything, this house… is known for picking up stray kids, and we want to help, Kaede. So, don’t feel bad."  

  
  


A short moment passed yet again between the two of them, and soon enough another stay tear fell again, but Jongin yet again managed to wipe it away before it got the chance to fall. She returned his smile back with just as much radiance as he," Yeah, you're right, Jongin. I'm sorry if that was a bit weird of me."

  
  


Jongin removed his hands to his sides," Oh, no. It's totally fine, I get how you're probably feeling right now. A bunch of guys willing to take you in out of the blue? It'd raise questions for me to, but rest assured, we really are doing this because we want too. Well- I'm speaking on behalf of Jin, Baek, and I. I really can't say for the rest of those asses that live here. If they ever cause you trouble at some point, be sure to let me know or stay clear of em’."

  
  


"Thank you, though," Kaede nodded again, nonetheless," _Thanks_ , Jongin."

  
  


The tall man smiled again as he patted his sweaty hands on the back of his pants, backing away to the room door, hand on the handle before he gave her one last look to make sure she wasn’t crying again or the like, and before he could truly leave - a glimmer in the sunlight caught his eyes. He paused in his thoughts, making her look at him with a wondering look. She swore it look like his eyes dilated a bit, but before she could ask, he cut her off,” _Say, Kaede..._ Where did you get that necklace?”

  
  


“ _This?_ ” she asked, holding the little gem in her hand that dangled on a silver chain around her tan neck,” It’s just a little gift my mum got me before I left, why?”

  
  


Jongin narrowed his eyes at the small pink crystal gem, and she swore she saw his brown eyes flash a brighter color - almost like an light green, but the man let out a hearty laugh before she could question him about it - his eyes returning back to normal as soon as he blinked,” What a nice thing for her to do. Anyhow, see you downstairs, Kaede!”

  
  


And with that, her new friend left with a gentle slam of the door.

  
  


Kaede sighed back into the bed as soon as she heard the door shut. Swearing through earlier she felt something bite into her last night. It was starting to bother her... It was all too real… That pain was all too real...

  


Kaede felt two sharp puncture marks on the right of her neck, hot venom soon shooting up in a matter of seconds, and then… she was on the floor. Her vision fuzzy. She swore she heard someone swear at another in rage from afar, but everything drowned out… and then she woke up in her room.

  
  


With a slightly hard slap to each of her bloated cheeks, deciding it was from just being too dehydrated and not having anything to eat since she had left home a near day ago without having a proper meal. Kaede shook her head to get the thoughts of last night out and let out a deep exhale to ease herself.

  
  


“It’s just you being theatrical, Kaede,” she said to herself in a small mutter,” You’re just hungry, and your super hot neighbor is going to take you out to lunch and buy you free shit. It’s going to okay. You're going to be okay.”

  
  


After another minute of rolling around in bed, she just opped to go take a shower and get ready since the makeup from yesterday was just clinging onto her skin in such a way that made her cringe, and it made her nose crinkled in disgust. Kaede gathered all the things she needed for a shower. Remembering she needed to buy some towels since she've forgotten to bring any, and she thought, for now, she could borrow whatever spare one was in the bathroom and return it after she washes it properly.

  
  


The wooden floor was slightly cold as she paddled your way across with bare feet - making it clear that fall was approaching around the corner. Not really minding where she walked as she exited her room, the blonde bumped shoulders with another on her way to the restroom; since she was too busy taking in the rest of the hallway in the right lighting to admire its old Victorian features and design. Kaede was taken back by a little bit of force - making a small "oof" leave her plump lips, causing her to stumble back onto her heels as she fell onto the floor with a harsh thud, her bum aching in pain from the impact.

  
  


_“What the fuck?_ ” Kaede muttered under her breath, looking up with narrowing eyes to who or whatever made her fall.

  
  


The man she had met eyes with was rather handsome in his own way compared to the others, his sharp eyes looked at her with confusion as he just stared cautiously at her, as well. Like he was surprised to see her. Dressed in a white t-shirt that clung to his well-toned muscles and showed off his broad chests, black skinny jeans that clung to his thick thighs, and a pair of circle-rimmed glasses under those striking hazel eyes that his light brown hair rimmed above as it was tucked under a pink beanie.

  
  


A red backpack was on him, and a bag from the nearby store was clenched tightly in his fists that crinkled as he gasped it harder. The loud bass of whatever sound he was blasting through his headphones was the only thing breaking the silence between the two.

  
  


“ _Watch_ where you’re going,” was all the man said in mere several seconds of staring with a roll of his eyes, disappearing into the room across the hall from hers. The golden two on his door swinging as he practically slammed the door into its hinges, making her nearly flinch from the force of it.

  
  


_“What an asshole,_ ” Kaede scoffed in disbelief, picking up one of the shirts she happened to drop from the impact, but too much of her surprise, another hand jolted down - picking up the shirt before she had caught the chance herself.

  
  


Kaede’s line of sight traveling up to where it meets the stranger that beat her to picking up the shirt, and much to her surprise, she was greeted with a blinding bright grin and a cresant eye smile. Kaede nearly blushed at the sight as she looked up at him.

  
  


A fluffy white towel draped around his neck, the small water droplets from his dampened hair falling down onto his neck and following down his deep collar bones, and into a line of sight, she tried to avoid. The water droplets falling down his toned sun-kissed abs and into the towel that was clung loosely to his hips. Clearly, he just has gotten out of the shower with his flushed pink cheeks looking ever so cute to her with the plumpness of his lips to match.

  
  


“Here, you go,” he smiled, handing it back to her, and she tried not to have her hands shake as she took it back.

  
  


“Thanks,” she grinned, taking it back from the stranger. He returned it with earnest, resting both his hands on either of his hips.

  
  


“And don’t mind him,” he mentioned, nodding his head towards the other stranger’s door,” Jungkook’s a dick sometimes, but he’s a good guy. _Well_ \- most of the time, who am I kidding? He’s a dick all the time, I blame the schools.”

  
  


“ _Ah_ , is that so?” she asked with a raised brow,” I guess I caught him on a good day then.”

  
  


The man let out a hearty laugh, his toned skin bickering out like it begged for her to touch it, but she resisted her horrible urge,” I take it you’re the new owner of Jinguns’s old room?  I’m Jimin, the residential number one around here. You apparently caused quite the stir yesterday, being the talk of the town and all.”

  
  


“Kaede, and I honestly didn’t know, I just moved in yesterday evening,” she shrugged, and Jimin nodded along to it - his cocky like smile never leaving his face,” Everyone seemed so nice so far, didn’t expect to meet someone like him on my first day of actually living here.”

  
  


Jimin laughed again, and she went wide-eyed as she watched his stomach flex as he laughed,“Everyone here is pretty nice- _except_ that one asshole that lives here. You on the other hand just had the pleasure of meeting the number one sour dick. He’s actually a huge softy though, he really likes looking at baby ducks at the pet store-”

  
  


“SHUT UP, JIMIN, OR SO HELP ME!” yelled Jungkook from his door, and the two of them looked at each other with wide eyes in astonishment really, amazed that he managed to hear their conversation from so far away before they both started to burst out in a laughter.

  
  


“He has really good hearing,” whispered Jimin, as he leaned in a bit with a hand to filter whatever Jungkook couldn't possibly hear.

  
  


Kaede couldn't help, but giggle along with him,” I can tell.”

 

Jimin offered her a hand up, to which Kaede gladly took with a small thanks," You know, and they say I'm small, but you're tinnier then me, and I do like girls tinner then me."

 

She rolled her eyes at him," _Wow_ , great pick up line, where did you learn that from?"

 

" _Hahaha_ , I'll have you know I get what I want,"

 

"That's what they all say."

  
  


“Hey,” he began as his glimmering eyes nearly shined down on her,” If you ever need anything, come knock on my door whenever. I’m the door right next to yours, number one.” He emphasized as he held up his first finger.

  
  


She glanced over her shoulder, and indeed, he was the room right next to hers, and she grinned back at him. His light eyes dazzling into her own,” Thanks, Jimin. I’ll keep that in mind! And ditto, although, I don’t think I can help you out very much.”

  
  


" _Oh_ , I can think of _some ways.._."

  
  


_"Manual labor?_ " she smiled through her teeth, although she did understand where he was hinting at, she just didn’t want anything to do with it," I don't think I'll be very useful with that, I’m pretty small."

  
  


Jimin let out another hearty laugh,” I like you a lot so far, Kaede, and don’t worry about it - they all fall for me at some point."

 

The wink he flashed her made the young girl fake a gag, and Jimin just laughed along with it," Welp, I think I gotta get going, I’ll probably get scolded for standing out here naked by someone- _again_.”

  
  


_“Again?”_ she asked with a raised brow.

  
  


“I think I’m a real nudist at heart, but no one else likes seeing my junk swing in the wind apparently. They should be blessed I say, not everyone gets to see me in all my great glory,” he shrugged with a grin - making her laugh,” Anyhow, it was really nice to meet you, _Kitten_. See ya.”

  
  


The man with the black hair waved her off before disappearing into his own door, one final grin before he shut the door behind him with a soft thud; Kaede giving him a final wave goodbye as he closed it.

  
  


Jimin was probably right. Everyone did seem absurdly nice so far, she just had the pure luck of meeting one of the bitter residents right off the bat, but something so small wasn’t going to make her move out. Besides, not everyone was going to be kind to her; it was inevitable that something like this was sure to happen. Her mother may have raised an emotional wrecked young woman, but she didn’t raise no quitter.

  
  


♡

  
  


“ _Wait_ \- how do you exactly get kicked out of a Denny’s? One of the hardest places to get kicked out of? _Well, so I’ve heard_.”

  
  


Jongin laughed at the question, his hands on the steering wheel as he drove the two home from there little impute - the trunk and back seat filled with bags of things she wasn’t sure she really needed, but if Jin was paying, who was she to decline? She was sured to pay Jin back somehow went she got home, probably with a baked cake or something.

  
  


” _No, no, no!_ Hear me out!”

  
  


_“Hear you out?_ ” Kaede joked, laughing back at him,” You- _What_ you’re twenty-three and you got kicked out of a family-friendly restaurant? _At 4 A.M?”_

  
  


“It wasn’t _just_ me!” he laughed in his defense - making sure to keep his eyes on the road no matter how much his laugher stifled,” Okay, so the story is. Whenever we get back from partying, it’s tradition to go to Denny’s after because we all get hungry afterwards, and Baek happened to take that cutout of a pancake they usually have at the front to scare Jimin and he’s kind of skittish sometimes, so he threw like a handful of _apparently_ really sharp pennies at Baek when he flipped. One gets stuck in his eyebrow, god knows how, and he’s screaming on the floor with blood coming out his face.

  
  


Sehun gets annoyed at this point, and tries to leave, but Tae didn’t want Sehun driving his car so he threw his sausages at him - making Sehun slip into a concussion and he slapped a thirty-year-old woman out of her seat. She screams bloody murder, and it freaks Yoongi out so he chokes on his milkshake. And we’re playing tic tac toe on the kid's menu and I won since Yoongi was on the floor turning blue, _obviously_ , but the crayon flew out of my hand when I cheered and I ended up hitting it straight into the cook's forehead in the kitchen-”

  
  


Jongin took a long breath of air,” _And long story short_ , the place burnt down, and we’re forever banned from all Denny’s, but _hey_ \- at least they built it back pretty quick.”

  
  


Kaede just sat there blinking mindlessly at him,” _Jongin_ … What the flying fuck?”

  
  


“It wasn’t me!” he laughed,” Baekhyun started it!”

  
  


“You guys are wild!” she laughed, looking out the window - looking around the new town she’d be living in for the next several years.

  
  


“If you think we’re wild,” peered Jongin, watching the girl next to him stare at some ice cream parlor,” You should see our parties, we throw em a lot at the house. Now that I think about it, I think we’re having one pretty soon. Usually, Yoongi or Baekhyun throws them, says they _“gotta keep their rep”_ whatever the fuck that means, everyone thinks they're losers anyhow. Me and Jimin usually help with the cleanup.”

  
  


“Jin doesn’t mind?”

  
  


“Jin is either sleeping upstairs or never home,” said Jongin, with a mere shrug,” But he does join sometimes. It depends on his mood, and boy when he does- _boyyyyyyy does_ he _party!_ Last time he joined, there was a riot for the rejoining of the old Teen Titans to be put back on the air. The city SWAT team showed up, and blasted the place with rubber bullets! Tae's back is still covered in bullet bruises, and Jimin woke up with pellets coming out of his pants. It was a hoot.”

  
  


“You guys are ridiculous,” was all she could muster, astonished at both the boys and her own survival - wondering how on earth was she going to survive with these boys nearly killing one another.

  
  


“You’re invited, of course! It’d be a really neat way to get to know everyone better,”

  
  


Kaede pondered on the idea for a bit, until she nodded in agreement,” Yeah, maybe. You guys won’t get me super drunk and leave me to dead on a curb, right?”

  
  


Jongin let out a loud scoff at her accusations,” We won’t do that, Kaede, who do you take us for? Besides, you look like a lightweight, you probs can’t hang, _Miss. Two-Shots._ ”

  
  


“ _Yah_!”

  
  


“Home sweet home!” he grinned as they arrived back, snickering to himself when he gazed over at Kaede’s shocked expression when she couldn’t get in her last remark at him.

  
  


Jongin pulled into the side street in front of the home, another male pulling up on his red motorcycle as soon as the two exited the car - the near roaring of the loud engine scaring Kaede in her steps. He pulled off his black helmet as soon as he turned off his bike, shaking his head side to side to get rid of his fuzzy helmet hair, not to much luck anyhow, it looked even messier with all that blonde hair sticking to every which way.

  
  


“Hey, Sehun! Help us with the bags, will you?” asked Jongin, taking some of the bags out from the trunk, hands already filled.

  
  


The tall man with the dirtied blonde hair looked at the two with narrowing eyes; like he was annoyed to see the sight of them, his eyes piercing through Kaede’s as she couldn’t help, but look away - a shiver running through her spine at his intense gaze. He looked pissed when he saw her, letting out a click of his tongue before quickly turning on his heels as he went into the house.

  
  


Jongin must have noticed her sadden gaze as she watched Sehun walk away, coming over to her side as he smiled over at her,” Hey, don’t worry about him. Work makes him cranky, and _well_ \- he’s just cranky a lot. He’s a cranky boy.”

  
  


“He and Jungkook seem like he gets along well,” Kaede said with a roll of her eyes, helping Jongin with the rest of the bags.

  


Jongin laughed along,” You’d be surprised, they actually tots hate each other.”

  


“Why?”

  


“I’m not too sure about that either.”

  
  


Kaede merely nodded along, not really wanting to ask why the two hate beef. Two assholes like them must be pees in a pod with one another. She didn't care though, it was all a headache anyhow to even get concerned with those two. Both of her arms were filled with bags from the various stores the two ventured to, legs almost shaking when she manages to finally make it onto the porch. Kaede looked wide-eyed at Jongin when her hand just barely touched the door, already shouts and loud yelling from inside causing her to look bewildered at him.

  
  


“Eh, it’s like this all the time,” he shrugged, and she just nodded along; guessing that would make some sense with a house filled with wild young men.

  
  


Turning the doorknob, and she took the step in first. The yelling was coming from the kitchen and living room, the entryway was too far down the hallway to see what was really happening, especially with the wall that was in the way. Kaede settled the bags down by the staircase to see what was wrong and opted to carry everything upstairs later, but suddenly Jongin rushed out to grab her arm, causing her to look back with confusion.

  


“Jongin?”

  


“H-Hey, _uhm_ \- you must really want to get your things settled, no need to go there,” he stuttered over some words, like he wasn’t too sure on what to say - his eyes darting back and forth in utter worry,” You really don’t need to go in there. Let’s just go upstairs? _Uhm_ \- I mean, let’s really just hurry on up, they’re probably flashing each other's dicks at each other again-”

  
  


“Jongin, what’s gotten into you? I just want to see what’s up,” she softly laughs, taking her arm out of his grip, giving him a wondrous look before she took off down the hallway into the living room.

  
  


Jongin shouted behind her not to go, but Kaede didn’t listen. Her curiosity was all too peaked right now, she felt a rush go through her as she was neared the living room, but Kaede halted in her heels at the sight. The wind leaving her completely in utter shock, an audible gasp coming out of her. Her eyes widening at the sight.

  
  


Everything was fucking chaotic.

  
  


There was a man chasing a fucking wolf- yes, a white wolf with an arm hanging out of its mouth as it darted off the walls, furniture, the ceiling, and back and forth between going indoors and outdoors as a man - without the said arm, chased down the wolf. Screaming to the top of his lungs,” I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU TURN INTO A WOLF, YOU TURN INTO A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!”

  
  


“ _Yoon_! Get him to stay still a bit! I’ll slow him down!” yelled Baekhyun from the corner of the room. She couldn’t believe her own eyes at her own friend - he didn’t look like he did yesterday. On top, his fluffy brown hair was a pair of white soft pointed ears with brown tips, nine long fluffy white tails poking out of his butt, and a blue fireball dancing in his palm with his long manicured nails - aiming with whatever direction the wolf ran in with one eye closed and his tongue stuck out in concentration.

  
  


Another man walked out of the laundry room - Sehun if she could remember correctly; motorcycle asshole, and as he turned with a soda pop in his hand from who knows where, the large pair of black bird-like wings on his back knocked down a vase. Causing it to shatter loudly on the floor,” Awh, _fuck_. Sorry, Jin.”

  
  


Kaede’s eyes followed his line of direction, and on the kitchen counter was Jin. Levitating. In mid-air. Lying down with his leg propped up with an arm holding his head as he floated up and down as his eyes mindlessly gazed at the floating old book in front of him, moving a finger mindlessly as he turned a page,” _Eh_ , I’ll fix it later. Jungkook, get them to stop running - they’re noisy.”

  
  


“ _You do it_ ,” narrowed Jungkook, wiping away a red pool around his lips as he licked his fangs - in front of him was a hospital blood bag, he had one in his hands with a pink straw poking out of it, and a label marked on with black marker ‘Don’t Touch My Shit.’

 

”You're a witch. All you have to do is snap your fingers and it's fixed. What can I do?”

  
  


“You can hiss at them to death,” laughed Jimin, walking into the kitchen from the back door, his lower legs clung with periwinkle purple and sapphire blue holo like scales; fins poking out his calves with a towel clung low on his hips - still dripping in water from before,” Or throw garlic at them, your usual _vampire_ conspiracies, live up to your inner monster.”

  
  


“God, what’s you with being naked all the time!”

  
  


Jimin shrugged, playing with the hem of his towel - making Jungkook gag on his blood bag,” I was raised in the nude, it’s what comes natural to me. What mermaid do you see with clothes?”

  
  


“Aren’t you supposed to have like- _a shell bra?_ ” asked another with dark black hair, the man with the arm missing. Clearly giving up on his hunt after the wolf, the white wolf himself looked a bit sad that the man gave up with chasing after him, and dropped the arm and went off to bite at Jimin's legs.

  
  


“Aren’t mummy’s suppose to be wrapped in toilet paper?- _Tae, don't bite me_!”

  
  


“ _Touché_.”

  
  
  


“Hey, guys,” spoke Sehun, taking another swing from his can; narrowing his eyes across the room, Kaede noticing his blazing eyes was gazing heavily at her,” Who invited the Moon Rabbit?”

  
  


 

 

 


	4. chapter three ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writing used to be good, but nowadays, I think it's pretty bad - HAHAHAHHAHEAWI HRDJ OQW

Kaede thinks she’s been doing an awful a lot of fainting lately.  
  
  
  
Like more than a normal person should be dubbed as normal, she thinks she should probably go to a clinic after this. All she could remember was Sehun just staring at her with those brash and cold eyes; making her own feel light a hazy at the sight of them as they started to turn a vivid garnet red, and the next thing she recalled was landing on the floor with a loud thud.   
  
  
  
She awoke once again in a matter of minutes, eight pairs of curious eyes peering down at her as she lied down on the couch in the living room. The wolf from before was no longer in sight, and a man wearing just an oversized black hoodie greeted her gaze with a soft grin and bright crimson hair with tan kissed skin seemed to replace him instead. The man with the missing arm from earlier had it reattached; God knows how, Baek's tail and ears were long gone like they were never there to begin with, Sehun's wings were hidden and tucked away, and Jimin's scaly legs were nowhere in sight; replaced with smooth skin in contrast.   
  
  
  
Her eyes shoot up in panic, thinking for the worst as she sat up and began to bolt out of the room, but something stopped her body from moving completely - not an ounce of muscle on the small woman could move no matter how much she internally screamed at her body to run. She felt her feet leave the floor, as she began to float up into thin air - those eight pairs of eyes following her as she was hang upside down looking at everyone else.   
  
  
  
“And where do you think you’re going, little missy?” asked her landlord, his pointer finger was straight up pointed at her as it glew with a bright white light, his other hand rested sassly on his hip. The shock she had from whatever sorcery this guy possessed to be able to have a glow stick finger to make her levitate was soon washed over the thought of her own fate; sighing at the sight of her demise, to be done it by a mere finger. What a funny story it would've been to tell the grandkids.   
  
  
  
“Uhm- You know,” she exhaled with a hopeful grin - eyes daring not to meet there own as she tried to look everywhere, but with her beasty roommates,” leaving.”   
  
  
  
“Uhm- yeah, I don’t think so,” Jin bitterly chuckled. He pointed his finger towards the couch; dragging a floating Kaede along in the air, and with a snap of his fingers, she landed on the soft material with an “oof!” as he dropped her.   
  
  
  
Kaede scrambled up from her position from landing face first into the couch, but those eight supernatural beings were already formed close around her, nowhere she could run. Some of them looked at her like they pitied her, some looked like they were curious on what was happening, while two exact roommates would rather be somewhere else then here and they glared darts into each others eyes.   
  
  
  
“I called it!” Jongin blurted out, lightly smacking himself on the forehead,” I swore I saw one of those necklaces before!”   
  
  
  
“A veiling gem,” Jin said, narrowing his eyes at the little pink crystal necklace that hung on a thin silver chain around Kaede’s neck; the girl quickly clenching onto it for dear life as her landlord glared at it,” I haven’t seen one of those in quite some time; they’re actually pretty rare of a find. I was too busy trying to get to the witches’ market the other day, that I really didn’t notice it before. I knew there was something different about you... but I couldn't put my finger on it.”   
  
  
  
“ _A veiling gem?_ ” asked Jimin, with a ring in it - his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her with a mischievous smirk,” In which, to hide something? What are you hiding, _Kitten?_ ”   
  
  
  
Kaede felt her throat get dry at the sudden round of attention surrounding her again, she felt her palms sweat and her heart race; feeling the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise up. Her eyes darted anywhere, but towards those harsh eyes that gaze heavenly down at her.

 

“ _Well?”_ peered Jungkook, narrowing his cruel gaze at her.

 

“ _Uhm-_ Nothing! I’m 100% clean! I have no idea what you guys are talking about!” laughed Kaede, in a way too fake to be sought off as normal,” _This thing?_ It’s a thing my mum picked up at a thrift store! Just your average junk!”   
  
  
  
“ _Is that so?_ ” bitterly scoffed Jungkook, raising a curious brow at the fidgeting girl,” If that’s true, I don’t think you’d have any issues with taking off the _junk_ for us.”   
  
  
  
“Guys, _come on_ ,” defended Baekhyun, turning to look at everyone else with a sad glance,” Isn’t this a bit overkill? We all knew she was some kind of demon, but does it really matter to be putting her on blast like this?”   
  
  
  
Kaede gazed widely at him, astonished that she managed to be found out. Find out about the secret she promised to keep when she left home," _You guys knew...?_ "   
  
  
  
Baekhyun looked at her with a soft lopsided and gentle grin, and with his grin came a bright flash, causing Kaede to shield her eyes a bit from it’s sheer intensity, and when she looked back at the young man. Baekhyun's ears and tail had returned yet again - making Kaede reluctantly want to pinch herself since she thought she was in a dream before, but his eyes were a brilliant sky blue that has Kaede's own eyes transfixed on such gems for eyes. His ears twitched as Jungkook kicked the back of his shin, Baekhyun using one of his own tails to slap back at him.   
  
  
  
“ _What’s overkill, Baek_ ,” said Jungkook through a hiss in his teeth at his housemate, making Baekhyun fold his arms across his chest as his eyes narrowed at his younger roommate,” This _little thing_ could exposing us to whatever hunter is out there, if we don't know what kind of demon she is. Do you really want to be hunted? _Again?_ Clearly, you don’t remember what happened last time?”

 

Baekhyun sneered, with a roll of his eyes,” Of course, I do.”

 

“Apparently, not,” he argued,” She could be a vessel that slipped in under Jin's spell for all we know, or an Elf working with a hunter!”  
  
  
  
Jongin shook his head at the memory, making Jimin shudder along with the thought," Damned little elves are evil, I tell you."   
  
  
  
Baekhyun’s ears flattened against his head, and his eyes downcast. Guilt from previous events making his heart fall heavily.   
  
  
  
A man with a boxey smile with soft bronze eyes looked down at Kaede, while there was small bricking happening between the group of boys around them,” We’re just curious on what and who you are, love. We aren’t going to do anything bad to you, so just do us a favor and take off that necklace for us.”   
  
  
  
Kaede started to panic internally.   
  
  
  
Who were these people exactly? Why weren’t they like normal humans? Her mother warned her about the outside world and all the trivial people it held, but she didn’t expect to meet people like... _this_ . Well, if they _were_ even people. Normal people don’t have tails, wings, scales, or missing limbs they can throw back on and put on together. Kaede only knew of her kind, to think that there maybe different kind of demons aside from her made her head spin at the thought. It just wasn’t possible, it shouldn’t be possible.

  


Kaede knew what would happen if she took off the necklace her mother had given her, her mother warning Kaede desperately of what would happen if people found out about their kind.  
  
  
  
“I-I can’t,” she softly said after a moment of silence roamed the room, the silent words the boys offered back began to weight heavily on her shoulders,” I can’t tell you, or I’m scared you’ll-”   
  
  
  
“We’ll eat you, Miss. Moon Rabbit?” asked Sehun with a raised brow, his arms crossed over his chest.

  


Kaede looked up at him with widened eyes, the words caught in her throat like she didn’t know how he found out so easily. How he could have known so _easily_? She swore she was safe. She took her pills, she wore her necklace, she made sure to never talk about it- so, how?

  


Sehun didn't say anything in return, he just rolled his eyes when she desperately looked up at him. He leaned against the side of the couch, his legs already growing tired with the more annoyed he grown.  
  
  
  
“Moon Rabbit?” asked the one with the boxey smile, glancing down at Kaede with curious eyes.   
  
  
  
"Ah, so that's what she was," nodded Jongin, he whispered to himself.   
  
  
  
“What is that?” asked Jimin, looking around at everyone else. Who seemed to more know then he did.   
  
  
  
The man with the black hair let out a gentle sigh, flopping a lazy sly grin,” I haven’t heard about one of those for years. I thought they went extinct.”   
  
  
  
Jin nodded at that in agreement, his eyes narrowing through his glasses to look at Kaede,” No, they **_are_ ** supposed to be extinct.”   
  
  
  
“Well, what _is_ she then?” asked Jungkook, his eyes narrowing down at the girl; making a shiver run through her yet again.   
  
  
  
"Doesn't that mean she's something else?" asked Baekhyun,” I heard they used to be an old ghost tale.”   
  
  
  
“Apparently, _not_ ,” said Sehun with a roll of his eyes, bounced with both a migraine and fatigue that he couldn’t believe he had to live with dumb roommates like this,” There’s one in the living flesh right here.”   
  
  
  
“How do you know, hyung?” asked Jimin, his eyes narrowing at Sehun. Not particularly surprised with the way Sehun was behaving, since this is his usual everyday attitude; black with a side of bitter.   
  
  
  
Sehun shrugged at the glare,” Tengu’s have one of the best set of eyes amongst all demons. I can see her ears poking up from under that veil.”   
  


Some of the boys mused at the thought, while some just nodded mindlessly. Baekhyun looked down at her astonished, Jungkook only smuggly grinned at the finding.

  
  
“Well, Kaede,” asked Jin putting his hands on his hips, turning to look down at the girl” Don’t you think it’s your turn to do some explaining?”   
  
  
  
Kaede fidgeted again. She wasn't usually like this. She wasn't usually so coy and bashful like she was being, right now. Usually, she would be bolting out of the room with fits swinging at any asshole that tried to touch her, but she knew she didn't stand a chance against those other supernatural beings. She bit her bottom lip at the fucking thought that she was a sitting duck.   
  
  
  
She knew if she did, they’d eat her on the spot, but at the same time, if they wanted too - they would've just killed her already. They all looked more than capable of ripping her limb from limb without breaking the smallest sweat and she had to bite her inner cheek to ease her growing anxiety. She didn’t want to die, god- how she didn’t want too, with all those expectations she knew she needed to uphold, but with what her options were right now, it looks like it was going either way for her, and she had to say fuck it at the sheer thought.   
  
  
  
What else could she do?   
  
  
  
Kaede let out a strangled sigh, rubbing her hands together,” Well… since it looks like I’m in a tough spot right now and you _assholes_ won't let me go… I might as well just tell you.”   
  
  
  
With shaking hands, Kaede reached up to the chain behind her neck, unclasping the clamp and as soon as the necklace began to fall from her delicate neck.   
  
  
  
A pair of pointed puffy white rabbit ears appeared - porcelain white to such purity and the rose pink inside the ear was striking, and Jimin tried not to laugh when the twitching small cotton fluffy tail appeared behind her from his line of sight. Her ears began to flop down, a sign that she was obviously stressed out right now, nearly reaching the top of her shoulders were her short hair meet. The white ears almost blending in with her baby blonde hair, her eyes shined a different color now. They were no longer a normal brown, but a light seafoam green.   
  
  
  
The boys all stared at her in awe, and Kaede fidgetted even more with the sudden attention.   
  
  
  
“So, _this_ is a Moon Rabbit?” asked Jungkook with a frown,” She doesn’t seem all to special to me.”   
  
  
  
“Can someone just please explain why we’re _still_ making a huge deal about this and putting the girl on blast?” asked Baekhyun, his eyes narrowed at the rest of his roommates.   
  
  
  
“As much as I’d like to sweep this under the rug, Baek,” began Jin, letting out a small sigh,” I need to know why a Moon Rabbit is here in our living room. When they're all supposed to be extinct all those five hundred years ago. I know things like this, Yoongi can back me up too.”   
  
  
  
“I can vouch for that!” peeped up another, probably the one called Yoongi,” It was indeed five hundred years ago when they went into extinction. I was there when they signed off the extinction of the Moon Rabbits, right next to the unicorns.”   
  
  
  
Jongin dramatically gasped," Well, thanks for ruining 'finding a unicorn off' my bucket list, ass."   
  
  
  
"You stink. They don't want yo stinky ass finding them anyhow," bit Yoongi, rolling his eyes at his friend.   
  
  
  
“Why though?” asked Jimin, getting in between the two,” Why would someone want to hurt such a small rabbit?”   
  
  
  
“It’s because…” Kaede began, her voice soft as she looked onto a spot on the ground, too distraught to actually look at any of the boys - all of their attention focused on her.   
  
  
  
“Moon Rabbit is what we go by, we’re actually Jade Rabbits or Golden Rabbits. Most of our eyes are either green like mine, or golden to represent gold or jade. There’s an old story about how we were brought about, and it began with a monkey, an otter, a jackal, and a rabbit resolved to practice charity on the day of the full moon, believing a demonstration of great virtue would earn a great reward.   
  
  
  
When an old man came along begging for food, everyone gathered food for the old man in all the ways they knew, but the rabbit. All the rabbit knew how to do was gather grass, and instead, the rabbit offered its own body. Throwing itself into a fire the man had built, but the rabbit was not burnt. The old man revealed himself to be a great God and, touched by the rabbit’s virtue, drew the likeness of  the rabbit on the Moon for all to see.”   
  
  
  
“ _Okay…”_ peered the one with the boxey smile,” But that doesn’t explain why everyone forced the Moon Rabbits into extinction.”   
  
  
  
Kaede sighed out yet again, ready to open her mouth to answer, but another butt in before she could,” Moon Rabbits since then has been blessed by the Great Gods themselves, and with that, they were given very special privileges amongst all other demons. Some of them can make elixirs for immortality, making one live forever with there hands on this. It’s said that you can drink there blood or go as far as to eat them to gain everlasting live or immortality. Some of the Rabbits are gifted and can turn anything they’d like into gold or jade, and while some of the Rabbits are too beautiful to be held and were kept like living statues.   
  
  
  
Thus, they’re either hunted to be consumed for immortality, or kept in cages to make riches for there captures for as long as they live. Others are kept alive like living paintings to just look at in cages; looked up because of their out of this world phenomenal beauty, or because of their known sexual permisses - you know, mating like bunnies and what not, they were kept as sex slaves - giving off a type of hormone that not a lot of people could resist. And slowly, one by one, they started to disappear. The last one I’ve ever seen was four hundred years ago, and that was on display. It killed itself shortly after though, and she was dubbed the last of the Moon Rabbits. She was a nice girl too, I forgot her name, though, but it was a pity.”   
  
  
  
"God, you're fucking old," commented Sehun, and Yoongi just rolled his eyes at him.   
  
  
  
Kaede looked baffled at the man with black hair, and how he hit everything exactly on the nail. He must have noticed her longing stare because he laughed fondly down at her,” I’m Yoongi, and I have lived for a very, _very_ long time.”   
  
  
  
" _Wait-,"_ bit in Jungkook, shaking his head," That doesn't explain how you're here, or how you're supposed to be extinct. Extinct means whipped out and gone, but you’re not."   
  


“Geez, Kook,” interrupted Jongin, shifting the weight on his heels,” You’re a bit much today, don’t you think?”

  


“I’m sorry if I don’t want a killer Elf round two, Jongin,” Jungkook grit through his teeth, baring his sharp fangs at him,” Not all of us can turn into a fucking cat and piss off as quickly as you can.”

  


Jongin scoffed, as he rose his arms,” You wanna do kid? Cause I’ll show you-”

  


“Guys, _please_ ,” exclaimed Jin, taking a step in between them,” I’ll let you two brawl it out after this, just let us hear what she has to say.”

  


Jungkook glared at his roommate while Jongin’s eyes flashed his brighter shade of green eyes. Jin sighed at the childish in the both of them. He looked down at Kaede with a small grin as he nodded for her to continue.

 

  
  
Kaede slowly nodded, understanding that her explanation wasn't quite done yet," Some of my people hid deep in the woods when everyone started being hunted off one by one, and we've been hiding from humans and everyone else since then. The story in my village goes that a great and powerful traveler came several hundred years ago, and showed us these crystals that were in the mountains near us. My people have since then mined and worn the crystals to hide, despite being hidden in the deep woods.   
  
  
  
I-I was tired of living day to day with the same routine, _the same old fucking routine_ and it hurt seeing my people suffer from basic needs they couldn't get. So, I'm trying to get an education at the university here, so I can return and bring back the knowledge I've learned to teach them that maybe- _just maybe_ humans now aren't as bad as they used to be, and we can finally come back to society…. _I just-_ I **_want_ ** to make everything better for my people. That’s all I ask, and all my intentions are."   
  
  
  
“ _Wow..._ . how awful,” breathed Jongin, running a hand through his hair. Everyone grew silence after her sheering confession," I can't believe people really did that."   
  
  
  
"People really were savages back then," said Yoongi, his eyes downcast on the floor. A pained look in his eyes, like he was remained of something he wishes he could forget about," Not like they're much different nowadays."   
  
  
  
“No wonder why you didn’t want to tell us,” exhaled Baekhyun, walking over to the couch to sit right next to her. He was reluctant if he could touch her, though he bit down his courage anyways, running a soothing hand down her back as he smiled at her fondly when the small girl eased into his touch,” I promise you, Kaede, as long as I’m here. I won’t let that happen to you. And your secret is safe with me.”   
  
  
  
_“Ew,_ you're so cheesy," grimaced Jin, throwing a pillow at Baekhyun. The young lass just swatted the pillow away before flipping off his landlord.   
  
  
  
“Don’t forget about the rest of us,” smiled the redhead as Kaede looked at him with a confused expression, most of the boys nodding along soon after looking at one another with a questioning glance.   
  
  
  
“ _Yo-You guys-_ You guys aren’t going to eat me?” she asked in a mere squeak, her eyes shaking again at the thought of being torn apart.   
  
  
  
Some of the boys laughed wholeheartedly while some of them just rolled there eyes at the girl.   
  
  
  
“Monsters don’t eat monsters!” chuckled the one with the boxey smile,” Well, we don’t for one.  I’m Taehyung, by the way.”   
  
  
  
“Monsters?” she asked, tilting her head at him in confusion.   
  
  
  
“ _Honey_ ,” softly chuckled Jimin with a small shake of his head,” You didn’t think that you were the only demon around?”   
  
  
  
For most of Kaede’s life, she didn’t know anything about what she was. It was just until she turned five when she began to notice how strange those ears on her head seemed to be, despite everyone around her having a pair just like her. She knew nothing of other “monsters” or the outside world, all her mother ever told her was if she ever met humans or beings without ears, to just stay wary of them and never make friends. To run away as soon as you saw one, but reading books and watching a lot of television made the girl skeptic of her mother's accusations.   
  
  
  
At first, when Kaede arrived, she was happier over the fact she got to leave home than to be afraid of the humans she ran into. She thought her mother was just being too worrisome and was just trying to make her stay home. Kaede thought it’d be best for her to just see for herself, thus why she was so happy to finally meet such kind humans.   
  
  
  
Well, until, just recently the humans she thought have humans had her sit down and reveal her uttermost secret to them. _Monsters? Demons?_ What did they mean? All she knew of was her own kind and humans.   
  
  
  
“There are demons that walk this Earth just like humans do - they blend into society and live like every human does out there,” explained Jin with a shrug,” Back in the elder days, we all used to live side by side until humans began to become jealous of the powers we possessed, and they could never begin to fathom the things they couldn’t have or control. There was a great war that broke out long ago, and since then one by one, we’ve been hunted by humans for years. As the years gone by too, humans have forgotten we've existed.”   
  
  
  
Jungkook bitterly scoffed," Except hunters, they're assholes that know how to hold a grudge."   
  
  
  
Jongin chipped in with a heavy sigh,” The numbers of demons have sure dwelled, but we’ve grown better to learn. Blending in with the humans, walking amongst them like anyone else would. Our kind hasn’t been extinguished like yours did, but we still learn tricks to keep ourselves hidden.”   
  
  
  
“Like me for example!” smiled Taehyung, pointing at himself with his thumb. “I can’t go out during a full moon or I turn I’ll into a wolf, and if Jimin gets a lot of water on him - his legs turn into a tail.”   
  
  
  
“Th-Then what are you all exactly?” she was baffled.   
  
  
  
“Mermaid,” explained Jimin, pointing at himself,” Werewolf, witch, bakeneko, vampire, tengu, mummy, and kitsune. We’re all demons, just like you.”   
  
  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” she said as she waved her hands,” So, what is this place exactly? _A hoax? A demon house?”_   
  
  
  
“No, it isn’t," explained Jin, yet again," I’ve lived a long time, but not as long as Yoongi has, my dear. This house has been in my possession for years beyond years, and I’ve been using it as a house for people like us. People come and go, while some people stay. And for right now, I’m housing this place to five college assholes, and the rest are bums,” he sighed with a shrug, some of the boys narrowing their eyes at him.   
  
  
  
“I’m quite the powerful witch, you see, and under this home, I have a protection spell over it to hide us from any hunters that dare come by-”   
  
  
  
Kaede rolled her eyes as she interrupted him,” Yes, because a house with a luminous thunderstorm above it is ‘hidding’.”   
  
  
  
Baekhyun, Jongin, Jimin and Tae laughed wholeheartedly at her, while Yoongi just shook his head with a cackle,” She got you there.”   
  
  
  
“ _It’s cool_ , and people are _jealous_ of my thundercloud,” hissed Jin, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
  
“I could tell there was something different about you when you asked for a room, but I didn’t know what exactly what you were. I don’t really care half the time when things come in and out of this house, and I could kill any hunter or threat that comes by without much effort, so I just gave you it without a thought,” he shrugged,” Lucky my intuition was correct.”   
  
  
  
“I thought the same thing the first time I meet you,” smiled Baekhyun,” I knew there was something different about you, and _well-_ you’re really cute, and nice to me, and who am I not to help a damsel in distress?”   
  
  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes,” You’re disgusting.”   
  
  
  
“Whatever, sour loser.”   
  
  
  
“ _S-So,_ what are you going to do with me now?” she asked.   
  
  
  
The boys all glanced with one another, a moment passing between them all before Jin let off a soft chuckle with a shake of his head, looking down at her with soft eyes,” You already moved in, and drained my fucking debit card. Who am I to kick you out?”   
  
  
  
“Don’t worry about your secret either,” grinned Jongin,” We really don’t care what you are. As long as you’re not killing kids and pillaging villages, your kind of demon doesn't really hold anything to us. Unless your an Elf, fuck elves.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah,” added Jimin with a soft grin,” And sorry if we made you uncomfortable earlier. We just weren’t sure if we could trust you or not, _cause ya know,_ none of us are really in the mood to be killed and have our head hung on sharp sticks, Kitten. Happened to Kook's uncle, cool guy when he was alive.”   
  
  
  
Jungkook just nodded his agreement.   
  
  
  
Kaede let out a sigh in relief, leaning into the couch as all the exhaustion was drained out of her. She let out a huge sigh as she closed her eyes,” Thank goodness, you guys had me worried. I thought you really were going to kill me.”   
  
  
  
“We can if you’d like-”   
  
  
  
“That’s not cool to joke about, man,” Tae muttered, elbowing Jimin in his side, and Jimin just rolled his eyes at him,” Death is a scary thing.”   
  
  
  
“I don’t know how I’d ever thank you guys,” Kaede chimed, smiling at everyone.   
  
  
  
“You really don’t have to thank us,” sighed Jungkook.   
  
  
  
Jin just nodded,” As long as you keep our secret a secret, we’ll keep yours. Monsters protect each other through thick and thin, so don’t worry about it.”   
  
  
_  
_ _“Wh-why_ are you guys being so kind to me?”   
  
  
  
Taehyung shrugged, mindlessly, some of the boys joining in on the lopsided grin he gave, ” Just say we’re a sucker for a damsel in distress.”   
  


 


	5. chapter four ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure crack, maybe smut coming soon. who knows

Kaede’s stay at the house was becoming both sweet pain and pleasure as the quick following week grew by.

 

Classes had already begun, and luckily, the first quarter wasn’t too hard for the young girl to keep up with and get adjusted too. Classes starting at eight in the morning and ending by the time it was noon, where she usually took a nap, then did some of whatever small homework she had or studied, and then did whatever strange adventure the day had in store for her by her unusual and rambunxious roommates.

 

Kaede was given back her necklace - she nearly took off Jin's head without it when he refused to give it back at first. Saying he’s never seen one like this for several hundred years, and didn’t know how many more would go by before he saw another that he could tinker with, but he gave it back when she began throwing the toy figures off the shelves at him - the lamp nearly knocking him on the head into a coma was the hook and sinker for its return. 

 

Jimin declared that it wasn’t much use to have the on necklace anyhow since the house was always protected, and Jin could easily conjure a veiling spell to hide her identity in public - like he did for some of the boys. Kaede highly refused the offer, saying that it was a keepsake from her precious mother and despite all things, the promise she made with her was a promise, after all.

 

Kaede wondered why the rest of the boys didn’t need some amulet or a charm to hide like she hid her ears, but Taehyung kindly explained to her. Saying it was because their kind was more exposed to humans then hers was over the years of humanization as grown on, and being more exposed to humans over the years to help them learn to adapt and live with around them. Learning how to control their powers under the radar.

  
  


Lucky enough too, she really didn’t have to walk to class every day like she thought she needed. Even if she tried too, Baekhyun was always willing to drive her to campus - yelling at her in a fuss if she didn’t take the ride, and how he’d drag her into the seat himself if he had too. Even when she wanted to take a walk on a nice morning, she wasn't alone either.

 

Yoongi was always more than happy to accompany her on the small stroll onto campus, even if his classes started an hour later before hers; saying he needed the extra hour to do the assignments he forgot to do the night before from an eventful night of drinking. Saying how car rides easily made him sick half the time, anyhow, and he preferred the brisk walk since it wasn’t too far, and claiming his old bones needed the exercise.

 

“ _ Wait- _ I don’t think I ever asked,” she began one day, looking at the man yawn when he began muttering about some war, “How old are you exactly?”

 

Yoongi’s schedule seemed to consist of either sleeping or drinking, is what the young girl concluded after knowing him for the past several days. She usually found Yoongi passed out on the couch downstairs while watching some history documentary and explaining to her that's it's incorrect in nearly every aspect that it was, because  _ ‘he's old and he knows things like this’  _ or either he'd be passed out wasted on the counter with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Lucky for him, Kaede or Jongin would stop by him, and give him a blanket for the night and a bottle of water to sober up for the morning hangover or the two would run into the two troublemakers of the house who always tried to draw dicks on Yoongi’s face as he slept with permanent Sharpe.

 

“ _ Old as shit, _ ” he yawned with a hand, the cold morning air coming in the mix with his warm breath, ignoring the small tear that threatened to fall from his exhaustion. His earrings softy clinking together as he moved his neck deeper into his hoodie.

 

Kaede laughed at the tiresome man, and he just softly shook his head as she seemed to tease him even more, “If you're  _ old  _ as balls, then why go to school anymore? Haven’t you gone enough already?”

 

Yoongi seemed to pause a bit on the thought of it, like he was reminiscing about some old time Kaede wish he would tell her about sometimes, being the kind of reserved person Yoongi was, but maybe that’s something Yoongi will tell her as time grew by. He just mindlessly shrugged along, “Believe it or not, I haven’t really gone. I’ve lived for about six hundred years, and I haven’t  _ really  _ been to school before. Education was hard to get back then since it was too expensive, and I was too busy….  _ doing other things _ . I like it better now than it was with counting sticks and stones.” 

 

Yoongi softly chuckled, “And you know too, ya boi is trying to get his Masters in Communications, _ yooooo. _ ”

 

“ _ What? _ ” she scoffed at him elbowing his side, “To help with your so-called  _ fire _ mixtape? Taehyung and I found it on SoundCloud, by the way.  _ ‘My life is mixed like a bag of nuts’? _ Come on,  _ Yoons _ , even Sehun could write something more sentimental,” she laughed with a shake of her head, and Yoongi elbowed her side, causing the girl to squeal at the gentle push.

 

“I like to experience a bunch of new things as I live this long, long immortal life. Life really is too short, and before you know it, it really is gonna be over. That’s why I fuck up shit wherever I go, and my mixtape  _ is _ fire, _ excuse you _ ,” he yawned yet again, rubbing his eyes out of the fatigue, “ _ My _ legacy is me being a  _ fucking  _ thug."

  
  


“I’m _reallyyyyyyy_ going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” she claimed with a sheer cringe.

 

_“Oh, come on_ ,” eased Yoongi, flicking the tip of her nose, causing it to redden and the girl to try and strangle him. Yoongi easily jogged several steps in front of her, in which, Kaede gave up with a huff and a tag on her backpack as the two continued on.

  
  


“Does that apply to everyone else back home?” she asked, with a head tilted in thought, “Are they as old as you?”

 

“Funny enough,” he tucked his hands deeper into his pockets, the cold morning wind beginning to bite at his neck,” They’re actually young as fuck. They’re like babies compared to me. All in their  _ actual  _ twenties, and shit,  _ I scoff _ .”

 

“I guess it's just like your kind just live pretty old, huh? Must be fun… to some extent anyhow,”

 

Yoongi seemed like he pondered on the idea a bit until he shook his head with a small grin, ”That’s just a story for another time, darlin’.”

 

Most of the boys were rather supportive of her in the nicest ways too, and like Jin did mention before, they really were like one big family here. Insane. Everyone was batshit off the walls too much for her to handle like her family back at home was, but still, everyone here was still like a small little family. 

 

Taehyung usually brought along a snack or two for Kaede while she studied in her room during a cram session before some pop quiz she just knew her asshole psych professor was going to drop. He’d either be lying down as he kicked his legs up on the bed as he told her about his long day from working at the firm he works full-time at until he figures out exactly what he wants to do in life or about how he’ll go on about missing being able to run around in the woods whenever he wanted to were used he live, or he’d be passed out sleeping in her bed by the time she’s finished and she’s left with the task of trying to wake up the sleeping wolf.

 

Jongin would usually be the one she ate a late dinner or breakfast with since his schedule only seemed free in the early morning or late night, either showing her how to cook small little things she asked about or showing her new foods to eat. Kaede thankful that Jongin remained patient with her and only threw her into the pool once with full clothing out of the eighty times she had set the kitchen on fire. 

 

Jimin, despite his very flirtatious antics, would offer to play video games downstairs with her whenever they were bored in the late afternoon - either Mario karts or some game that involved Kaede shooting Jimin’s character head off. To which, she would hysterically laugh at when he turned red and he’d usually got mad with and threaten to drown her in the swimming pool, but making sure to tie a sinker onto her ankle so she’d have to struggle her way back up to the surface. 

 

“No one will even miss you gone, kitten,” sneered Jimin, his eyes narrowing down at her when the TV screen lit up once again that Yoshi yet again won over Princess Peach, her victory mocking him for the fourth time in the past hour as Jimin took one more look at the screen, “Not even your wheat picking rabbit family would notice.”

 

Kaede tried to calm her laughter as she eased herself up on the couch from laughing so hard in the fetal position since Jimin broke again yet another controller when he accidently hit it against his head from defeat, his forehead beaming in that red bump, “Says you,  _ mermaid man _ . You just hate me because you thought it’d be an easy target to win against. _ What? _   Didn’t you think the  _ ‘wheat picking rabbit’ _ would have an Xbox at their house deep in those mountains?  _ You silly fish boy _ .”

  
  


“IF YOU DON’T-”

  
  


“DON’T WHAT  _ JIMIN _ !?  _ DON’T WHAT! _ ? SHUT UP, YOU FLOUNDER!”

  
  


_ “I’M MORE OF AN TUNA! _ !”

  
  


Yoongi would ask help with his humanities homework here and there since he said that humans were something he could never truly wrap his finger around; saying that they were all crazy no matter what definition you try to put on it. Kaede would argue the hell she would know on the matter since she lived in a mountains miles away from any human, only knowing what she learned from books and plain television to help her adapt into life here, and Yoongi would smile with a raise of his whiskey glass. Laughing as she caught him in his own circle. 

  
  


The old mummy would sometimes ask Kaede to join he and Jin for a small drink for the night as the two usually watched some newly released movies downstairs late into the night; on a good day where she didn’t have a class the following morning, she’d usually agree.

  
  


Baekhyun would catch her from time to time on her way around the house or around campus, and the two would usually go shopping with each other for some knickknacks Baekhyun says he needs but screams about later when his bank balance is in the negatives or a miscellaneous adventure he'd spring on like taking a trip down to the local cove. 

 

Two days ago actually, after a night of twister at the house and Baekhyun and Kaede decided to leave when Jimin began putting Sehun into a choke hold for “cheating cause he’s tall and needed to have his limbs chopped off”, the tide came in when the two were mindlessly staring at some weird starfish looking creature, and locked them inside with the crashing waves, and they only way out of it was the climb up the sharp rocks, and into some old ladies backyard as her Handaran lover was painting the naked beauty in all her glory as she was eating a bucket of KFC. Causing her to scream out when Baekhyun screamed with the way she devowed that chicken and sucked off the bone like it was something Baekhyun never wanted to be sucked on again. The two hopped her fence and made a beeline for his car, Kaede having to jump on the side of it when Baekhyun said she was too slow to catch up. The duo laughing in triumph as they sped away and Kaede managed to pull out that same said bucket of KFC from behind her. 

 

Out of everyone so far, she felt the most comfortable around him. The conversation was never dull or boring, always laughing at some stupid joke he’d manage to crack. Either about some meme he saw alone or how the drama around school or the house. She was either always dying of laughter, or crying over some corny drama Baek would tell her about.

 

“ _ Sooooo _ , what are we doing at the dollar store?” she asked, looking at all the cheap plastics as the two arrived in said store. She knew this place all too well, hearing her grandmother say that this was one of the first places she needed to go when living in the ‘Human World’.

 

Baekhyun skipped over past her, grabbing a cart from the long line of them as he pushed it with the two as they strolled along, ”You see, for  _ us monsters _ ,” he said as he leaned in with a quirky smile to which she rolled her eyes at,” Halloween is a huge tradition for us! It's the only day of the year that we can do whatever we want, and no one bats a lash because they think it's a prank! Like one year, Yoongi ripped off his head and chugged a keg and everyone thought it was a magic trick.”

 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Kaede nodded off, glancing over at the fluffy pink scarf that Baek put around his slender neck that he grabbed off a rack - swinging his hips to some offbeat song playing on the loudspeaker from the 80’s, ”It’s this weekend, right? Can’t say I really participated. Back in the village, we just did the passing around candy part.”

 

Baekhyun nodded with much enthusiasm, ” _ We take it very seriously at the house~ _ We’ve been throwing the biggest Halloween party this town has ever seen for the past twenty years straight! The house is filled with hot people, the loud music left and right, all the alcohol you can drink to make yourself blackout and die, hot chicks in the skimpiest costumes-”

 

She scoffed as she smacked his shoulder, while Baekhyun laughed it off. Taking a sharp right towards the toy aisle, nearly hitting a lady with her chinchilla. In which Baekhyun slightly apologized too before he glared at her as to why she had a fucking chinchilla in a dollar store.

 

Baekhyun picked up some water balloons and threw them into the cart, “Jin usually casts a spell on the pool outside, turning it into a huge hot tub or jello pool and people are naked, and it’s great. It’s an  _ amazingggg  _ time, and Gi and I are going hard this year.”

 

Kaede turned her head to him after she picked a candle that smells like rotten popcorn in her hand that she cringed as she took a whiff,” And why’s that?”

 

“Because you’re here, of course!” he cheered, and she just rolled her eyes at him, ”Yoongi and I thought it’d be a cool welcoming party too. Him and Jin have one for every new housemate, but we’ve been to busy with classes and haven’t got the chance yet. You’ll have a blast,  _ I swear!  _ Everyone always has a good time at these, and no one ever goes home unsatisfied.”

 

Kaede laughed again, ”Yeah, sure. I’ll come, of course, I’m pretty sure I’ll be a party pooper if I just stayed in my room when you’re all fucking downstairs.”

 

“The one that’s usually fucking is Jungkook and Jimin, those two are horn dogs,” he laughed, throwing in a bunch of more water noodles, and balls into the cart. Kaede didn't really want to question why.

 

She grimaced at the mentioned name, ” _ Ew _ , now that I think about it, those two are going to be there.”

 

“ _ Sehun and Jungkook? _ ” peered Baekhyun with a raised brow, and she grimaced at the names yet again, ”Awh,  _ come on, _ they're not that bad.”

 

“ **_That bad!_ ** ” she loudly exclaimed - having some of the customers look at her like she was crazy, rolling her eyes at them as she threw silly string into the cart, ”Sehun almost hit me with his motorcycle the other day when I was crossing the street! It was raining cats and dogs, and he could’ve offered me a ride home,  _ but no!  _ He didn’t! And I came home with a freakin’ cold!”

 

“Why didn’t you call me to pick you up?” he asked, and Kaede just shrugged.

 

“The weather was fine on my way home. I think Jin was just messing with the weather again,  _ but gosh _ !”

 

She sighed again, “Don’t even get me  _ started  _ on Jungkook! Yesterday in the shower, I slipped on a bar of soap and hit my head against the tub. I was crying for help for  _ literally  _ thirty minutes because I was pretty sure I had a  _ fucking  _ concussion as I’m sobbing on the ground in freakin' agony, and I only get him knocking on the door telling me to get the fuck out before I waste all the hot water.”

 

Baekhyun just stopped the cart and blinked mindlessly at her, ” _ Wow… _ That sounds like that fucking sucks. I wonder why they hate you so much. I mean- Sehun one time locked me in the garage,  _ that’s fucking crawling with spiders and a demonic thingy Jin locked in there - I don't know why he had it _ and left me in there because I “drank all of his soda” or whatever. He a dramatic baby.”

 

Kaede laughed with a shake in her shoulders, ” _ Gosh _ , either we’re the dicks or they are.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged with a light chuckle, ”Do you have a costume in mind?” He asked, changing the subject.

 

“I don’t think I do,” she hummed in thought, “Never really had the chance to explore my options before.”

 

“ _ Really!? _ ” he exclaimed, his eyes nearly shining; making Kaede slightly begin to regret that she said anything, ”Okay, remember when you said we’d go out to a movie to repay me or whatever for getting you the room?”

 

Kaede nodded, picking up some cheesy greeting card before putting it back down  _ ”Yeah, I guess.” _

 

“Can I pick out your costume instead?”

 

Kaede shook her head, laughing at his idea, ” **_You?_ ** Out of all people? I don’t trust you! You’d make me go looking like a  _ hideous  _ slug monster!  _ Or worst!” _

 

“What’s worse than a slug monster?”

 

“ _ Jungkook _ .”

 

“ _ Ew _ , yeah,” he shivered, “He’s nasty.”

 

“I’m hurt!” he gasped shortly after, ”I dress Jongin and Tae nearly every day, _ bless their clumsy souls, _ and they leave the house looking fly as shit! You’ll look super cute, just trust lil’ old me to handle it.”

 

She sighed in defeat, she couldn’t say no with his puppy dog eyes staring at her like that. She blames the demon in him, ”Fine, _ I guess. _ Try not to go too overboard, okay? I don't want to look like a cheap Naruto costume.”

 

“When do I ever?” he asked with a sing in his tone as he winked at her.

 

“When you told Jungkook that ‘ _ whipping ruined the atmosphere’ _ yesterday when we all were playing Sorry together last night!” she exclaimed with a small laugh, ”He wouldn’t leave his room all night!”

 

_ “THAT WAS A SUPER WEAK WHIP, LIKE DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST LET IT SLIDE!?” _

 

_ “YOU CRUSHED HIS EGO, I’M PRETTY SURE HE WAS CRYING!” _

 

_ “NO WEAK WHIPPIN’ ASS IS HAPPENING’ IN MY HOUSE!” _

 

♡

 

Kaede sighed in exhaustion as she collided with her utterly soft mattress; the day of running around and doing mischievous chores beginning to wash off her heavy shoulders. She thought the dollar store was the only stop with all the things she well knew Baek didn’t need, but he dragged her to six other stories to buy more Halloween decorations and a sex shop for-

 

_ “Wait- _ why do we need blowup dolls?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head with a light chuckle, still deciding whether or not to buy the _ “Big Besty” _ or  _ “Old Mary” _ pack of blowup dolls he hand in his hands, ”Because, **_oh smart young one_ ** , one does not party without a blowup doll.”

 

_ “That doesn’t even make sense-” _

 

“ARE YOU PAYING FOR IT!? I THINK NOT!”

 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SPEAK IN CAPS ALL THE TIME!?”

 

She was beyond pooped, rolling onto her back when she swore she heard something in her vertebrae crack apart, but she welcomed it was a heavy sigh - kill her death, she ain't no bitch. She had a French exam tomorrow, and she really wasn’t too sure if she was ready for it, but she thought, _ fuck it. _ It wasn’t worth very much anyhow.

 

As Kaede lied limp dead in her bed. Although, she couldn’t help but crack a small smile at her finally finished and moved in room. The thin white curtains that helped bring the whatever light in from outside that Taehyung helped to install, the small plants she bought with Jimin, the pictures of everyone from home here and there that danced across the previously blank walls, and not to mention the cute move in present Yoongi bought for her.

 

A small plushy of a white rabbit with a pink ribbon on one of its ears that lied in the middle of the bed, ”It just reminded me of you. I had to fight  _ like _ \- six teething kids for it.”

 

“That’s so sweet,” she thanked, taking it from him, ”I hope you really didn’t fight those kids.”

 

“ _ Oh, no _ ,” Yoongi admitted with a shake of his head - and Kaede looked at him with wide eyes,” I really did fight those little fuckers. It was cool though, their parent’s thanked me.”

 

Kaede was happy though. 

 

Everyone here really was practically like brothers with one another, and it made her heart feel warm and welcomed. She thought it was going to be hard living amongst humans, but the boys helped her through it. Showing her the do’s and don’t that basic television didn’t curse you, Friends. 

 

Kaede actually made some friends of her own already, most of them saying they couldn’t take watching the helpless girl walk back and forth helplessly around campus anymore when she wandering around lost. Always happening to make new friends wherever she went, be it falling down the stairs in the library, accidentally swearing at the French teacher on the first day, or setting the chem lab on fire because she didn’t know that she wasn’t allowed to make toast in the middle of class and said they did it in the middle of some cartoon she watched.

 

Although yesterday, a group of  _ ‘pretty’  _ girls did approach her one day when she was studying outside the literature wing - waiting for Yoongi to get off one of his classes, their perfumes reeks within the first five feet they stood in front of Kaede, making the rabbit girl cringe her nose at the awfully strong cheap scent.

 

_ "Aren't you like- _ the girl that moved into the party house?" asked one of them, popping a bubble gum as they chewed it in there mouth - twirling a piece of hair while they were at it.

 

" _ Party house? _ " asked Kaede, not really too sure on what the hell they were talking about.

 

"The one where Byun Baekhyun, Jeon Jungkook, Oh Sehun, and all the other _hot_ guys live, _you stupid bitch_ ," laughed another one, rolling her eyes at Kaede, to which the girl herself sighed deeply at. So that’s what they wanted. _To try and intimate her?_ _Oh no,_ Kaede Hwang _does not_ get intimidated easily unless you’re a demon, slug monster, or a cheap Hannah Montana cosplayer.

 

Kaede shut the book she was reading loudly, causing some of the girls that approached her to jump, Kaede peered up at them through the small pieces of fringe that fell out of her bun, "And if I do?"

 

"You need to move," immediately replied one of them, gawking at Kaede like she was insane for the young girl to be looking at them in such a way, " _ Like ASAP _ ."

 

"And why's that?"

 

"Because they're  _ all  _ hot, and  _ you’re  _ not," scoffed one of the girls - like it was a no-brainer, "The money, the bodies, the reputation they all got under their belts and big dicks?  _ Bitch _ , you can't possibly handle them like we can. Just do us all a favor, and move, so they don't have a whore like you whoring-  _ AHH _ !"

 

Kaede blinked in sheer bafflement because the group of five that tried to roast her, was sopping wet in water from head to toe. There frilly hair flattening out and dark makeup running down their eyes, and Kaede thought it was strange to see water, she checked the weather today and it was fine. Was Jin dicking around with the water again?

 

"Are they bothering you, _ kitten? _ " asked a voice from behind the group of girls that were now soaked to the bone under whatever thin layers they wore, to begin with. The girls reluctantly looked back there, and load and behold, it was Jimin.

 

His bag over one of his shoulders, and his hands deep into his coat pocket. His eyes lingering with a twinkling rose pink, that told Kaede that he was the culprit of the girls' misfortune. The girls looked utterly shocked to see him, and as soon as Jimin flashed them one of his dazzling smiles - they all ran for the hills. Nearly tripping over each other in their heels.

 

"I didn't know you could do that," said Kaede, looking at the charming man as he took the seat next to her.

 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, _ kitten _ ," he grinned, making her fake puke at the sight.

 

Kaede kicked her legs up into the air and squealed in delight at such wonderful memories of everyone so far, but stopped. 

 

She went completely still as the gruesome and horrible familiar feeling began to shoot through her body in a vice grip. The girl started to slightly shake as ragged gasps began to rip through her small lips as she collapsed onto her bedroom floor in pain, crawling over to her desk with all the willpower she could possibly muster up.

 

To think, she’s been living like this for the past three years and she still forgets to take the much-needed medication daily or else that  _ urge  _ would rip through her. That fucking urge that she dreaded to near death. She’d have any other feeling than this, but no, it always liked to catch up with her.  _ This-  _ venom like poison that shot through her body, making sure every inch of her body felt it as she grew rigged again. Having troubles breathing, feeling the small amounts of sweat beginning to run down the temples of her forehead as she yelled at herself internally to just make it to her fucking desk in time.

 

There was a soft knock on her door, ”Are you okay, Kaede? I heard a really loud tumble on my way upstairs.”

 

_ Shit, it was Taehyung. _

 

She knew she needed to hurry as she dragged herself up onto her desk, and grabbed that fucking small bottle out of her desk drawer - Taehyung’s impatient knocks growing a bit louder as time passed, growing more concerned as the girl took forever to answer.

 

Kaede sighed to herself in relief when she finally slid one of those pink pills down her throat from the small medication bottle. The burning inside her body began to quickly subdue, and she felt better than ever in a quick matter of minutes - exhaling as she closed her eyes while leaning against her white desk, but the moment didn’t last very long when she heard her door begin to twist open.

 

“ _ Wah _ -” Taehyung looked pretty surprised when he opened the door, coming face to first with an absurdly spent Kaede. She looked a bit flustered with her cheeks blushing pink, and Taehyung wondered if she just got done running an eight-mile marathon or got done fucking a horde of dicks.

 

“Are you… _ okay? _ ” he asked, craning his head a bit to look into her room, to see if there was any damage.

 

“ _ Y-Yeah, yeah! _ I’m fine, I’m fine!” she grinned, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, ”I-I just knocked over a plant by accident. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

Taehyung looked a bit reluctantly at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her with a raised brow - not really believing the white lie, ” _ I mean… _ Are you sure?”

 

“ _ Yeah, yeah! _ ” she smiled again, ”I really am. Thanks for checking up on me,  _ though _ , that was really nice of you.”

 

Taehyung sighed in defeat, he couldn’t buy a lie from her with a smile like that,” Of course, just doing good neighbor things. See ya.”

 

“Thanks, Tae, later!” she waved, the man totally unaware that behind her back in the girl's other hand was her pill bottle clenched tightly in her hand.

 

With only three of those tiny pink pills left.

 

_ Her heat suppressants. _

 

♡

 

_ _


End file.
